Christmas, XMen Style
by Megpie The Great
Summary: What happens when you let Vega, Wanda, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt plan a christmas party at the Xavier Institute? Chaos, that's what. What happens when two boys choose that same night to win the love of two certain brotherhood girls? More chaos, and romance.
1. December 1

Kail:Damn, I'm really goin' overboard with my writin'  
  
Yuga:Yeah, you are  
  
Vega:Shut up  
  
Yuga:Make me  
  
Everyone present in the room:-_-, here we go again  
  
Kail:anyway, here's chapter one of A Demon Christmas, introducing the reason for my title, Vega  
  
Vega:*in a cat fight with Yuga* DIE YOU LITTLE.................  
  
Kail:Never mind, Vega's the demon daughter of Mystique intoduced in my story Shades of Darkness. She's a mirror image of Kurt, almost, she's got normal hands, REALLY long hair, and looks more like a demon than an elf. She currently lives with the Brotherhood, thanks to Lance, her nearly life long friend. She also inherited her mother's shape-shifter powers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vega sat on the roof of the Brotherhood Boarding House, absently sketching when a red flurry of light around her Wanda was in a bad mood again, probably with everyone's favorite toad-boy. With a sigh she closed here sketch book and put the mechanical pencil behind her ear.  
  
BAMF  
  
She appeared on the couch next a slightly peeved Lance.  
  
"Love-struck's at it again, I see."she laughed,"When's he gonna learn?"  
  
The sound of something hitting the kitchen wall answered her question.  
  
"Apparently no time soon."Lance said dryly picking up his guitar,"Just once I wish we could have a normal day around here."  
  
"Lance, that would be a miracle."Vega sighed,"No, a miracle would be getting something interesting done this Christmas."  
  
"No, a miracle would be Toad leaving me alone."Wanda grumbled walking out of the kitchen,"Lance I'm stealing the jeep."  
  
"Ok.......WAIT A MINUTE!!"  
  
"I'm comin' with you."Vega yelled.  
  
BAMF  
  
I'm never gona get used to that."Wanda said dryly,"And move over, I'm driving."  
  
"Fine."Vega crawled into the passenger seat as her Hex Bolting friend climbed in,"Where to?"  
  
"You said you need to get some stuff for your Christmas party."Wanda said dryly,"I'm never gonna be able to avoid it."  
  
"Sounds good, you haven't told the boys about it, have you?"Vega asked reverting to her human form.  
  
"No, I'm not crazy. Let Toad get wind of it and he'll spend every penny he has on mistletoe, and probably some of yours."  
  
"Good point, so, to the mall we go?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue Hurry up."Kitty whined watching her gothic friend arguing with her hair.  
  
"Quit whining, you're not gonna miss anything."Rogue sighed getting up,"Let's go."  
  
Ten minutes later the two girls arrived at Bayville Mall. After doing some music shopping, and, much to Rogue's annoyance, clothes, the two girls decided to get something to eat. Much to their suprise, Vega and Wanda were sitting on the edge of a fountain eating a pizza and talking about something.  
  
"Hey!"Kitty said running up to them, almost making Wanda fall into the fountain.  
  
"Hey Kitty-kat."Vega laughed catching her friend before she got soaked.  
  
"What are you two doin here?"Rogue asked looking down at her baby sister.  
  
"Trying to get a Christmas party planned on a two hundred dollar budget, with the little room we have in the house."Wanda said dryly, taking another bite of her pizza.  
  
"Christmas party?"Kitty asked sitting down next to her life-long best friend, Rogue sitting next to Wanda, both receiving a slice of pizza.  
  
"Yeah, it gets boring around the house without a holiday to wreak havoc on."Vega laughed,"Remind to ask Lance if he knows where my candles went."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I guess Kitty-kat rubbed off on me when we were little, I've got a mahrorah (speeling?) running around in my stuff somewhere."  
  
"No big suprise."Rogue said dryly.  
  
"Can we help?"Kitty asked.  
  
"Sure. Just don't tell the guys, well, mabey Kurt, but that's it."Vega said, brushing a strand of blue out of her face.  
  
"Why don't we see if the professor will let us have the party at the mansion instead, there's a lot more room."Kitty suggested, looking over Vega's shoulder at the list she was working on.  
  
"Yeah, but father dearest might not exactly, like having the Brotherhood around the mansion."Vega said dryly,"He may like me and Lance, but the others......uh."  
  
"He'll deal with Wanda cause she our friend."Rogue interjected,"But only because of that."  
  
"Well, ask Xavier later."Vega sighed.  
  
"Why do ah get a bad feelin' about this?"  
  
"Cause something always goes wrong,"Vega said dryly,"when our family gets involved."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:First chapter done, finally  
  
Yuga:yeah, I can't wait to see what you're gonna do for the party  
  
Vega:All I'm sayin' is that it's gonna be scary, for some people anyway *coughadultscoughcough*  
  
Logan:Lord have mercy on us  
  
Vega:Dad, you're scarin me 


	2. December 7

Authoress:Well, here comes chapter two, the title thing, well, you'll see  
  
Yuga:*still fighting with Vega*  
  
Tallen:Great, here we go again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*tap, tap*  
  
Vega looked up from her book and looked at Wanda almost saying 'You're closer to the window.' Taking the hint Wanda got up and opened the window to find Kurt hanging the wall for dear life, a HUGE bag slung over his shoulder. She quickly pulled the blue elf up and shut the window.  
They'd decided to get Kurt involved, since he'd find out sooner or later anyway. He flopped down on Wanda's bed and somehow threw the bag at Vega.  
  
"Thanks elf."Vega said dryly going through the bag,"holly, mistletoe, God I'm crazy, CD's, pumpkin pie mix, crusts, apples, pecans, sugar, chocolates, cinnamon, everything's in here."  
  
"Good, I'm not goin' back tonight."Kurt said getting up and flopping down on the air-bed the girls had managed to sneak in, since they were planning on having Kurt stay now and then after delivering stuff.  
  
"Fine by me fuzz ball."Wanda said getting back into her bed,"You did lock the door Vega."  
  
"Yeah, worry wart."  
  
The next morning went normally, Kurt slipped out at dawn, Vega shoved all the stuff they'd acquired the night before under Wanda's bed, who was busy making breakfast. Toad continued to swoon over her, Lance spent he morning trying to get Toad to stop before something got blown up, and Pietro, he either locked himself in the bathroom, till Vega kicked the door down, or locked himself in his room.  
School, boring as usual, after, our 'party team' headed down to the mall to get some more planning done, which is where we find them now, the arcade to be exact.  
  
"Ok, now for the hard part, Wanda and I can handle the cooking, we have to do it every morning anyway."Vega said dryly,"Kurt, you're in charge of any last minute shopping, or errands. Kitty, you're in charge of decorations and music. Rogue, you're gonna handle problems like people finding out, and you also need to help Kitty with decorations. Kurt you're also in charge of helping me and Wanda out with decorations at our place."  
  
"Alright, how are we supposed to get a tree in without some help?"Kitty sighed, writing some notes down in her laptop.  
  
"Dad."Kurt, Vega, and Rogue said simultaneously. (spelling?)  
  
"K, the party's gonna be on Christmas day, isn't it?"Kurt asked, absently beating a pinball around in the game he was playing.  
  
"Yeah,"Vega said,"Pietro's coming."  
  
Just seconds later the speed demon raced up to them, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"What do you want?"Wanda hissed.  
  
"What are you up to, you're suppsed to be helping clean."Pietro snorted, grabbing a slice of pizza off the table.  
  
"Do it yourself."Vega and Wanda both snapped.  
  
"Father put me in charge."  
  
"You expect me to take orders from the creep who turn me and Kurt in fur balls!"  
  
"So, Mystique also gave me charge over you."  
  
"Like she even listens ta her."Rogue said dryly, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"None of you do."Kitty sighed.  
  
"I order you to......"*THUNK!!*Pietro was knocked out by Vega's foot meeting his face.  
  
"Thank you."Wanda said dryly,"Now let's get out of here before brother dearest wakes up."  
  
"Fine by me."Kurt said as they got up.  
  
~*~Brotherhod House~*~  
  
Vega, back in her mutant form, lay across the back of the couch, writing down food and recipies, plus figuring out how boy-proof the decorations. Wanda, laying on the normal part of the couch, surfed aimlessly through the channels.  
  
"Seen it, boring, seen it, ancient, romance, yuck, boring, seen it, seen it. Is there anything besides Christmas specials on?"  
  
"I'm guessing not."Vega said drlyly looking at the tv,"Pies, what kind?"  
  
"Pumpkin for sure, apple or Pietro will go nuts, cherry, screw pecan, I'm forgetting one."  
  
"Well, that's enough. Ham's a given, turkey?"  
  
"No, for your sanity's sake."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pietro had a little, incident, with the turkey when we were little, don't ask."  
  
"Alright.........egg nog, apple cider, hot cocoa, sweet potatos, Kitty's favorite, candy canes for Kurt."  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Vega quickly hid her notebook as Lance walked in.  
  
"Where have you two been all day?"he asked, glaring at Vega.  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"Vega."  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"Quit lying to me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You're up to something."  
  
"No we're not."  
  
*BANG!!!**CRASH!!!!!*  
  
"*groan* Freddy got into the firecrackers again."Vega sighed.  
  
She jumped down from her perch and walked over to the closet.  
  
"Why are you going that way?"  
  
She opened the door to reveal a blackened Freddy sitting in the closet, coughing black powder,"He fell through the floor."she said flatly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Finally chapter 2 done  
  
Yuga:*sulking in the corner* Hmph  
  
Vega:I showed her up again! I beat her at a game of Duel Monsters, and to think, she's the queen of games  
  
Tallen:No, Kail's the queen  
  
Authoress:Thank you very much 


	3. December 11, dedicated to todd fan

"One week till Christmas and I STILL can't find something for her."Toad moaned walking through the mall,"I need to find her the perfect gift."  
  
"Talking to yourself again Frogger?"  
  
He spun around to see a smirking Vega behind him,"What do you want?"  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your teammate, especially one that can help you find the perfect gift for Wanda?"  
  
He went wide eyed at her words,"Since when do you care?"  
  
"Just cause I torment you doesn't mean I hate you. Besides, I'm sick of hearing you grumbling and complaining in your sleep."Vega said dryly, sitting down on the edge of a nearby fountain,"Sometimes hightened senses are a pain."  
  
"You can hear that well?"  
  
"Ja, oh god I'm talking like Kurt again."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. So, you gonna help me or not?"  
  
"Wanda's gonna kill me for this, fine."  
  
She led him to a shop in the back of the mall. It was dark, the smell of incense was strong in the air. There were tarot cards decks, candles, incense, stuff Toad really didn't want to know the name of, and other stuff. she led him to the back of the store where there was a glass case full of jewlery. She pointed to one of the necklaces, it was a red orb with a black spider holding it on a black chain.  
  
"Wow, where'd ya find this place?"  
  
"I come here alot to get herbs and that junk, with how much you guys are getting hurt, I have to come here alot. I help out telling fortunes and doing readings and get payed incandles, incense, and herbs."Vega said flatly,"I can get you a discount on it, but it'll still be about fifty bucks, that a real ruby in it, think you can come up with the money without stealing it?"  
  
"Yeah, probably, not that's I'll have much luck getting a job....."  
  
"Grr, I guess I could pull some strings and get you a job somewhere in this crazy place, everyone knows me."  
  
"Hey Nightshade."a woman said walking up to them, her waiste length black hair playing in her face.  
  
"Luna, can I get you to do me a favor and hold that ruby spider necklace?"  
  
She looked at Toad for a moment,"This must the love-struck boy you and Scarlet talk about, you're helping him?"  
  
"Sometimes having hightened senses can be a real pain in the neck, I haven't got a decent night's sleep in two weeks thanks to him, besides, mabey he'll shut up for awhile."Vega laughed,"Did I mention stupid needs a job?"  
  
"Wanda's had her eye on this necklace for awhile, she'll love it, wait, did you just say he needs a job?"  
  
"Ja, oh god not again."  
  
"Talking like the fuzz ball again I see, I can help with the job thing, I think they need some help over at the movie theatre."  
  
"As long as no one sees me."Toad sighed,"The things a guy does for love."  
  
This comment received rolled eyes from both girls.  
  
~*~Two hours later at the theatre~*~  
  
Toad is in the projection booth arguing with a movie. Vega's sitting in a corner laughing.  
  
"The things I do for love."he moaned trying to get the reel to stay put.  
  
"Yeah, right, try putting the reel in the right spot."  
  
"Oh, there."  
  
"Good, now start the movie."  
  
The first few minutes went well, the movie, The Ring (VERY awesome movie), scared Toad out of his wits. Vega was too busy to notice, she was watching Duncan Matthews on a date with Jean, and it wasn't going so well. Then, the movie started jumping. Vega turned back to Toad, who had been chasing a fly around, and gotten his tongue stuck in the projector, in a bad spot. The scene was where they found the first girl who'd watched the movie, the one who they found in a closet or something like that. This made half the audience scream for some odd reason. It really didn't help that slime was starting to drip down from Toad's tongue, causing a sickening affect on the screen.  
  
"Idiot."Vega mumbled pulling the strugling boy's tongue out.  
  
The movie went back to playing, and got to the end this time, much to Vega's releif. She had taken over while Toad had nursed his mouth. She let out a small snicker.  
  
"It's all your now, see you at midnight."she said, walking out.  
  
"I'm doing this for Wanda,"he whispered,"I'm donig this for Wanda, I'm doing this for Wanda, I'm doing this for Wanda."  
  
He continued repeating this all night till he got home, collapsed on the couch, and slept till noon.  
The last thing he said was,"Four days to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:I'm on a writing spree, yeesh.  
  
Yuga:Yeah, that's two chapters today.  
  
Vega:I really don't want to know what she's got planned next 


	4. December 22

Authoress:Wow, three chapters in one day, what's up with that?  
  
Vega:No clue  
  
Aurora:On with the show!  
  
Authoress:My little sister's on a sugar high now, great  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Three days till Christmas."Pietro whispered happily, looking at necklace he'd bought. It was a dark blue orb with a black drgon's claw holding it,"Then I'll finally be able to show you...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Three days."Vega sighed, hanging upside down from the ceiling of the Xavier Institute. She was helping with the decoations, since she and Wanda had long since given up on decorating the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Yeah, three days till you drive us all nuts."Logan growled dragging in the Christmas tree he had cut down.  
  
"Thanks Daddy."Vega said over-sweetly,"put it up over in the corner, not too close to the fire! You wanna burn us all to bits?!"  
  
"Vega Kaily Darkholm Wagner."  
  
"*gulp* Mother's last name."  
  
"Ouch, harsh."Kitty whispered.  
  
"Half-pint."  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
Logan waked out after setting up the tree, which was promptly attacked by he decorators. Vega nad Kurt were sent to do the higher branches, since they could stick to the ceiling, Kitty was given the middle since she was very quickly learning to walk on air, and Rogue and Wanda had the bottom. Altogether the tree must have been twenty feet tall, at the least.  
  
"DARKHOLM!!!!!!"  
  
"Scott's in a bad mood."Vega said dryly was a fuming Scott walked into the room.  
  
"What exactly do you think your doing here, both of you!?"he took notice of Wanda, finally.  
  
"Decorating, what's it look like Shades?"the blue demon said flatly,"Now, if you don't mind, your ego's suffocating me, if you would mind leaving the country so we can breathe......"  
  
"Vega, don't start."Kitty warned as an ornament went flying.  
  
"Too late."Rogue sighed,"Knock 'im dead, Vega."  
  
"Gladly."Vega hissed, chucking a non-breakable ornament at Scott.  
  
A full out war started very quickly. Rogue had pulled out her boom box and now had it playing Linkin Park songs, much to Scott's annoyance. Half an hour and it finally stopped, when Scott ran out of ornament to throw. He walked back to his room sulking, but not before getting hit in the back of the head with a very heavy, and spiky, ornament.  
  
"Now that that's over,"Vega sighed,"let's get back to work."  
  
"Not before we get something to eat!"Kurt yelped, receiving death glares from his sister and funny looks from Kitty and Wanda,"Just watching you made me hungry."  
  
Vega fell off the ceiling, landing Jamie as he walking into the room. She sudenly found herself somehow buried under about ten of the boy.  
  
"GRREAT."She sighed shoving the boys off of her, creating several more copies,"I don't know how you guys deal with this."  
  
"Owww."the Jamies mumbled walking off,"I'm going to bed."  
  
Vega just laughed and went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vega:What exactly is Speedy up to?  
  
Authoress:I'm not sayin, hang on, where's Yuga?  
  
Yuga:*jumps out of the shadows and tackles Kail*  
  
A cat fight ensues  
  
Aurora:I knew it wouldn't last 


	5. December 24 and 25 dedicated to my hatre...

Vega, Lance, and Wanda lounged around in the living room of the Brotherhood house. Pietro and toad had gona out to do some last minute shopping and Freddy was where else, in the kitchen. Vega, as usual, was sitting on the back of the couch with a sketch book in hand, Wanda was laying on her stomach below her reading, and Lance was sitting in a chair by the fire trying to sleep, to little avail. Every now and then a crash from the kitchen would wake him up. Christmas music, rap, rock, and pop, and all that good stuff mind you, was playing on the radio since Vega had gotten mad at the Brotherhood's bottomless pit for eating half of the pies she had baked ealier, and blew up the tv, not that there would have been anything on.  
  
"Vega."Lance finally said turning to his younge sister.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Christmas eve and you haven't even made an effort to decorate this place, usally you're the one decorating for the holidays."  
  
"It's called now I live in a place where decorations won't last more than a day, and I'm totally broke."  
  
"I probably don't want to know why."   
  
"You don't."the two girls said going back to what they were doing.  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
"Ah, life at the Brotherhood Boarding House, never changes."Vega laughed as Pietro raced upstairs without so much as a sideways glance,"That was....."  
  
"Different."Wanda finished.  
  
"He didn't even notice the mistletoe over Vega."Lance said.  
  
"MISTLETOE!"Vega looked up to see a clump of mistletoe above her head,"Wanda, I think I just found our missing mistletoe."  
  
"What?"Lance looked at Vega with interest.  
  
"We bought out every store in Bayville with the stuff so we didn't have to suffer with Toad and Pietro all day tomorrow."Wanda said flatly, hex bolting a few green spots she'd suddnely noticed.  
  
"Someone call me?"Toad said, hopping in.  
  
"No, we didn't Frogger."Vega sighed, making sure there was no mistletoe nearby, for the radio's sake.  
  
"Aw, you found my suprise."he said, noticing the burnt plant remains scattered on the floor.  
  
"Toad, go to bed, it's Christmas tomorrow and you'll need your rest, trust me."Vega sighed.  
  
"Fine."he hopped upstrairs.  
  
"We all better get some sleep tonight, I get the feeling you two are up to something."Lance said getting up,"Freddy, stop blowing the kitchen up and go to bed!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amanda walked down the street to the Brotherhood Boarding House. She was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Vega.  
  
"Hey."she said weakly as she was let in.  
  
"You ran away."Vega said latly.  
  
"Yeah, I got in this huge fight with my parents, and right after they left for their business trip I left, I'm not going back."  
  
"Oh, real cute Christmas present."Vega said dryly,'You're gonna get a much better one in the morning.'  
  
"Oh well, I was planning on spending Christmas at the institue anyway."she laughed as Vega led her upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vega tried to sit up, but couldn't. Her eyes focused and she realized something was holding her down. She tried to look, vines? Vines were wrapped around her entire body, she guess Wanda was in the same perdiciment, as was the wolf asleep on the ground below her.  
  
"Amanda, wake up."she hissed, struggling to get free,"Amanda!"  
  
"Huh, what?"Amanda mumbled, sitting and looknig towards Vega and jumped,"what the heck?!"  
  
In fact, the whole room was covered in vines, flowers, and all that good stuff.  
  
"Merry Christmas you're a mutant."Vega hissed.  
  
"Now get us out of here."a very annoyed Artemis growled from the floor.  
  
"Ok, I'm not sure how..."  
  
"You control the plants."Wanda growled, get them off of us.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and focused, and the vines unwrapped themselves from around the two girls, and the wolf.  
  
"Wow, I'm a mutant."  
  
"Yep, Merry Christmas, Thorn."Vega smiled getting up,"You can manipulate plants, look at your hair."  
  
Her hair had developed green stripes, and was sprouting flowers. She also realized, much to her shock, she had green and gold faerie wings!  
  
"Merry Christmas."she laughed.  
  
Vega looked at the clock, 7:30,"Better wake the boys up, the X-geeks are probably already up."she looked at her clothes,"Better changer first though."  
  
Her loose black sweat pants and sports bra suddenly became light blue bell bottoms with white sparkles and a light blue sleeveless, mid-drift shirt with white flames on it. Light blue elbow-length, finger-less gloves appreaded on her hands and her hair brushed itself and the top layer pinned itself back.  
Amanda nodded in approval of the outfit, as did Wanda. Vega walked out of the room to give the wakeup call. First stop, Toad's room. She walked in and ippediately regretted not plugging her nose first.  
  
'Oh well.'she thought walking over to his bed.  
  
She gave him a gentle shake,"Ten more minutes mommy."he mumbled.  
  
"One, I'm not your mommy and two, it's christmas, WAKE UP!!"she said dumping a bucket of cold water on him.  
  
He shot up and turned to Vega,"Think you could yell any louder?"  
  
"Get dressed sleepy, it's christmas mornning and we need to get out of here as fast as we can."Vega said dryly.  
  
BAMF And she was gone.  
  
She landed in Lance's room, who was already waking up.  
  
"Merry Christmas bro, get up and get downstrairs."she laughed.  
  
BAMF  
  
"What was that all about?"Lance asked.  
  
Last stop, Freedy, forget Pietro. She landed on his stomach, not that he noticed. Her bucket of ice water, whick had somewhow refilled itself, was dumped on his head.  
  
BAMF  
  
"AH!! I'm awake!"  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
Everyone is gathered in the living room, all wonder (with the acception of Wanda) what's goin' on.  
  
"Are we gonna get an explination or not?"Pietro asked, he had somehow managed to wake up with Vega, which usally didn't happen.  
  
"Yeah."Amanda said finishing broushing out her hair.  
  
"Get in the jeep."Vega said dryly,"Just trust me."  
  
"You aren't driving."Wanda said flatly,"I just finished recovering from last week."  
  
"Fine."Vega hissed,"Let's go."  
  
"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"Lance asked.  
  
"Oh, and Pietro, you're running."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aurora:Well, Kail and Yuga are still at it  
  
Pietro:Why do i have to run  
  
Vega:Cause your a pain in the butt  
  
Disclaimer:(yeah, I did it again) You've got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place!! We will, we will ROCK YOU!!! *suddenly an earthquake hits*  
  
Everyone in the room:LANCE!!!!!  
  
Lance:Eep! 


	6. Christmas Day, let the fun begin

Kurt sat on the roof of the Xavier mansion, impatiently waiting or his sister. She'd locked him out of their mental link for the past four days, probably cause she didn't ant him to find out about his present, but she's hyped it up some time last night, for some odd reason.  
  
BAMF  
  
He spun around to find Vega and Amanda standing behind him. Of course, Vega had developed white stripes in her hair, and Amanda green, which suited her outfit actually, a red sweater with holly and poinsettas on it and a loose ankle-length green skirt. His jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
"Close your mouth of your tongue will freeze off."Vega laughed.  
  
"I'm suprised you haven't frozen already."Amanda hissed, shivering.  
  
"It's not cold."Kurt laughed.  
  
"To us mabey,"Vega said dryly,"We both have warm fur coats, plus you grew up in Germany."  
  
"Oh, yeah."Kurt said wrapping his arm around the shivering girl,"You can blame Storm for that."  
  
"Who else, I'm suprised it isn't snowing."Vega laughed,"Yeesh where are they?"  
  
"I can't wait to see scott's face when he sees the Brotherhood sitting in the common room."Kurt smiled,"We'd better get Amanda out of the cold."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
BAMF  
  
The three teens appeared in the common room, Kitty and Rogue were waiting for them.  
  
"And where are the boys and Wanda?"Kitty asked.  
  
"On their way, Amand and I went ahead to make sure everything is ready."Vega said, flopping down in an overstuffed chair,"I'm glad we brought all the gifts here last night."  
  
"Yeah, you musta' had fun breakin' into the boys' rooms."Rogue snickered, receiving a pillow in the face.  
  
"Everyone is eating breakfast."Kitty laughed,"Kurt, Rogue, and I got up early, Storm expects you and Wanda to help with dinner."  
  
"No big suprise, they're here."  
  
Pietro suddenly burst through the door, making Apollo, who had been sleeping by the fire, jump into Rogue's lap.  
  
"Get off me."she hissed, shoving the wolf.  
  
"It's about time."Amanda said dryly.  
  
"You're the one who abandoned us with Wanda."Lance growled, walking in, with the rest of the team close behind.  
  
"I.....*SMACK*"Toad was cut short by Wanda's hand.  
  
"We know."Vega said flatly,"But she can be trusted."  
  
The scarlet witch sat down by the fire to warm her hands,"You could have warned me how cold it was."  
  
"I didn't know."Vega said innocently.  
  
"Yeah right."Lance laughed, sitting down next to Kitty,"Hmm, where's the mistletoe?"  
  
"Somebody,"Vega said giving an acusing glare to Toad and Pietro,"stole it, the little we were going to bring."  
  
That's when breakfast got finished, and the rest of Bayville's mutant population came out of the dining room, and some whised they hadn't.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Scott said, glaring mostly at Lance and Vega.  
  
"What's it look like Summers?"Lance hissed angrily,"We're here for Christmas, unless the gilrs have another suprise for us."  
  
Most of the mutants in the room got into a glaring contest, besides the party planners, who just gave exaspereated sighes, and Logan, who just shook his head and gave the twins an 'I told you so' look.  
  
"Alright, break it up!"Storm finally yelled, walking into the room,"Can't all of you just spend one day not trying to kill eachother?!"  
  
"NO!!!"was the resounding answer throughout the room, making Storm shrink back, and receiving another sigh from Vega and Wanda.  
  
"Lance, break em' up please."Vega finally sighed, seeing no other option.  
  
The ground shook for a few seconds, and everyone hit the ground.  
  
"Thank you."Wanda said dryly, getting up,"NOW QUIT BEIN' BABIES AND GET ALONG!!"  
  
"As the leader of the X-Men......*CRACK!!!*"Scott was cut off by Rogue punching him in the face, much to everyone's suprise.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waitin' for someone to do that."Logan said dryly,"Atleast one of you has some common sense."  
  
This received glares from all four of Mystique's children, though they didn't entirely disagree.  
  
"Are all of you going to just sit there staring at eachother,"Xavier said, wheeling in,"or are we going to get this party going?"  
  
A radio somehow turned itself on, and the party began. Soon, all worry was lost, and everyone began to have fun. But Kurt and Wanda both toticed something, Pietro who was usally racing around dancing, was actually quite calm, and kept stealing glances at a certain whiet and blue haired demon. The two teens exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing,'This can't be good.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kail:Little thought left there for ya  
  
Toad:When am I gonna be able to give Sweetums my present  
  
Wanda:What present?  
  
Disclaimer:Some people say, only fools rush in, but I can't help, falling in love with you 


	7. The long awaited gift, tood fan you'll l...

Authoress:Man, I HATE my life sometimes  
  
Yuga:Lighter half dearest got detention for not doing her homework  
  
Authoress:Well, it's not my fault my writing is more important that memorizing a bunch of bible verses and learning about England and Spain, it's BORING  
  
Yuga:I hope you don't call Egypt boring  
  
Authoress:No, I love Egypt, as long as it's not comin' form my school, stupid one-sided christian books  
  
Toad:Can we just get to the story?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The teens were all gathered in the common room, Amanda, Vega, Wanda, Kitty, and Rogue were all gathered in one corner of the room, jumping from one subject to the next, mostly centering the chatter on Wanda's frog stalker, much to her dismay.  
  
"Can you just drop the subject."Wanda hissed.  
  
"I think it's cute."Kitty said sweetly,"It's just a little crush."  
  
"Yeah, and look what happen with a 'little crush' on Lance's part."Vega snickered.  
  
"Don't even start with that."Kitty hissed,"He's your older brother."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"Rogue sighed,"Besides, he's only her half brother, Lance and I have different fathers than the fuzz balls."  
  
"Stripes."  
  
"She even talks like Logan."Amanda laughed,"How'd Kurt end up a sweet goof-ball and Vega ended up a rock head devil?"  
  
"Luck."Vega said simply,"Just like Taod ended up falling head over heals for Magneto's daughter. Man, I can't wait to see his face when those two start dating."  
  
"I will not date that slimy little creep!"Wanda snapped.  
  
"She's in denial."Amanda said flatly.  
  
"The day Pietro manages to kiss Vega is the day I'll go out with that litle slime ball!"  
  
"Anybody got some mistletoe?"Kitty whispered to Rogue, who just nodded and smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of he room.....  
  
"So, when ya gonna give it to her?"Kurt asked, as usual pestering Toad.  
  
"What are you talking about smurf?"Toad hissed.  
  
"Vega told me about ze necklace."Kurt smirked,"Not zat she'll accept it from you."  
  
"Hey, I'm under enough pressure as is without you! Atleast Vega's being a little supportive."  
  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, ya think?"  
  
"Ok, I get ze picture. I could probably get Vega to drag her avay from ze others and you could give it to her, if I could just get her to listen to me..."  
  
BAMF  
  
"You rang?"Vega laughed, appearing next to her double.  
  
"God, don't do that!"Toad snapped, jumping onto the wall in suprise.  
  
"Quit bein' a baby. What's up elf?"  
  
"I need to you to get Wanda avay from ze others."Kurt said simply.  
  
She looked atToad and shook her head,"Easy enough, but you've gotta be ready to talk to her. I'll take her out front. She could use a break from the pestering we're givin' her anyway."  
  
"Ok, we'll be waiting for you."  
  
BAMF  
  
And they were gone. Vega made her way back to her friends, who were STILL pestering Wanda.  
  
"Wanda, can I talk to you for a minute?"Vega asked, taking the scarlet witch by the arm.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask. Fine, what?"  
  
BAMF  
  
The girls appeared outside the Xavier institute.  
  
"Could you please wan me next time."Wanda hissed,"Now what do you want?"  
  
"Just admit it, you like him."Vega said flatly, sitting down on the edge of a fountain.  
  
"Not this again!"  
  
"Just say it, one little hint and I'll be happy."  
  
"I don't like him!"Wanda was beginning to turn slightly red, much to vega's enjoyment.  
  
"Oh really, then why are you blushing?"Vega smirked,"Come one, I'm your best friend, just tell me."  
  
"How do I know this isn't Mystique, or Matermind, or Kurt finally perfecting his transformation?"  
  
"The first night I was at the Brotherhood house you helped me figure out Kurt was my brother, and I beat your brother in a race across town."  
  
"Ok, I gues he's kinda cute, in an obnoxious frog-boy sort of way."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
BAMF  
  
"HEY!"'Oh, I'm gonna kill her.'  
  
Wanda was about to getup when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Wanda."  
  
She spun around to see a suprisingly mellowToad appraoching her. She rooled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"What do you want now?"she hissed.  
  
"Just listen to me, for a minute, please."he said gently.  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
He pulled a small red and black box out of his pocket and handed it to her,"Just open it."  
  
She let out a sigh and opened the box to find the ruby spider necklace from Agatha's shop in it. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
'I thought Luna sold this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Hehe, little cliffy for ya, plz don't kill me todd fan  
  
Yuga:that's my job  
  
Authoress:Shut up  
  
Kurt:Vega, you're getting all this on camera, right?  
  
Vega:Yep  
  
Authoress:Oh, little game, name the song from my Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer:You rescued me, in the nick of time, I was right on the edge, goin' out of my mind! 


	8. Ok, so I'll update today

Kail:*throws a dart at a picture of her teacher* Die.  
  
Yuga:And she's mad again, 80 on her book report just cause she didn't put a bunch of junk on the first sentance, sheesh!!  
  
Vega:Yeah, my teacher's nicer than that.  
  
Toad:Which one? You're lucky, all your teachers like you  
  
Vega:No, I just get my stuff done and only cause trouble when i don't agree with something, they can't find a thing wrong with me  
  
Kurt:I can  
  
Vega:Shut up elf  
  
Wanda:Story, please, oh God did I just say that?  
  
Everyone:Yep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I thought Luna sold this.'  
  
Wanda couldn't figure out what to say, one this necklace cost over one hudred fifty dollars, and two, how'd he know she wanted it.  
  
"Can you just say something."Toad said weakly, bracing himself to be shot across the yard,"And no, I didn't steal, Luna got me a job at the theatre. I got my tongue stuck in a projector, lost ALOT of sleep, and got stuff thrown at me to get you that."  
  
Now Wanda was shocked,'Toad, working? Vega must have told him, probably due to lack of sleep. Well, he was sweet to do that for me.....OH GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!!!!?'  
  
She stared at the necklace for a moment before looking at Toad,"I know I can blame Vega for this, thanks, Todd."  
  
Toad did a backflip out of sheer bliss, somehow making Wanda blush and groan at the same time. She took out the necklace and slipped it over her head. She had to remeber to kill Vega later.  
  
"This gets out to no one, understood."she snapped, regaining her composure.  
  
He was already gone, probably to thank Vega. She smiled and looked at the pendant.  
  
'Oh, God, he's growing on me. Is Vega right? God I'm loosing it."  
  
Meanwhile, on the roof, hidden in the shadows....  
  
Vega and Kurt are both laying on their stomachs, Vega has a camcorder, Evan's, in hand. She high fives her double as Wanda walks back inside.  
  
"Ya get all zat?"Kurt asked.  
  
"Yep, I did. This will be awesome when I make this into a DVD for school, they'll actually think it's a fiction movie cause of our powers."Vega laughed,"Wanda's gonna kick my butt from here to Germany and back but, it's worth it."  
  
"Better get back inside."  
  
BAMF  
  
The landed in the kitchen, where Storm was waiting for them, Vega atleast.  
  
"Where have you been? You said you would have those pies made when you got here...."Storm hissed.  
  
"Relax, all I have to do is 'port back to the house and get them. It's fine."Vega sighed,"I gotta go, presents to open, ya know."  
  
They quickly made their way out, Kurt returned Evan's camcorder and hid the tape in his room. Back to the common room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Everything's ready?"Amara asked, she, and the other new recruits were in the corner of the room behind the tree, planning their little suprise.  
  
"Yep, everything's in place."Bobby replied.  
  
"Everyone know where to be?"Jubilee asked.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Alright, move out."Rahne ordered.  
  
The group split. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
Across the room....  
  
Pietro is racing around, being the annoying little creep he is. Vega has found her way to the couch and is now sitting above Kurt and Amanda, humming along with some of the better Christmas songs they hear on the radio now and then sketching. Artemis and Apollo are sleeping on the ground at heir feet.  
  
"Kurt, I have something I need to tell you."Amanda finally sighed.  
  
Vega shut up and Kurt looked at her.  
  
"Vhat?"Kurt asked, looking at her with concern.  
  
"Well, I'm......I'm......"  
  
"Your pregnant! Oh God, I'm too young to be a father!! Wait, we didn't......did we? It was my damn tail!!"Kurt yelped.  
  
Vega fell off the couch laughing, and Wanda, who had been sitting nearby, got close to cracking aswell.  
  
"You dult!"Vega laughed,"She's not....."  
  
Kurt wan't paying attention, he was too busy panicking. The three girls exchanged glances.  
  
BAMF  
  
And Kurt was gone.  
  
"That went well."Wanda said dryly, walking over to them.  
  
"How is that possible?"Amanda asked, looking at Vega.  
  
"Brother dearest worries about the dumbest stuff."Vega said dryly,"I guess the shape shifting power is screwing with his head."  
  
"We better find him before something happens."Wanda sighed,"Amanda check outside, Vega and I will check the mansion."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three girls split up, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kail:Well, I don't know what I'm thinking right now...  
  
Yuga:We noticed  
  
Vega:My brothe's insane, cute  
  
Kurt:She's pregnant!!!*runs off, somewhere*  
  
Kail:That was, random  
  
Disclaimer:Now, why you wanna try to classify, the type of thing we do, we're just gun do what we like, and we say the same for you 


	9. complaints and Sk8er boi this is turning...

Kurt:*runs around screaming*  
  
Everyone in the room:-_-, he's lost it  
  
Vega:My borther's gone nuts  
  
Kail:Yep, that's Kurt for ya  
  
Amanda:Can we just get to the story, this is REALLY embarrasing  
  
Kail:Fine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I give up!"Vega hissed, flopping down in an oversized chair.  
  
"We've check everywhere."Amanda sighed, sitting down on the arm of Vega's chair  
  
"Are you sure you can't sense him?"Wanda asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Nothing, he can somehow keep me from finding him, he learned how awhile ago."Vega sighed,"We're toast. If Xavier doesn't kill us Dad will."  
  
"Kill you fo what?"  
  
"Um, hey Dad."Vega sighed.  
  
"May I ask why you've been racing around for the last hour?"Logan asked, eyeing his youngest child.  
  
"Um, little misunderstanding with Kurt."Amanda whispered,'God he always gives me the creeps.'  
  
"He think's Amanda's pregnant."Rogue said flatly, walking up to them,"He crashed into me about five times then vanished. Half the institute probably knows by now."  
  
"UGH!!!!!"Vega slapped her forehead and fell back in her chair,"Actal mia yaro, we're in trouble."  
  
"Translation?"Amanda asked.  
  
"Gods why me."Logan sighed,"Now how the heck did the elf manage to get that idea?"  
  
"You know Kurt, worry-wart, jumping to conclusions, panicking about the smallest things."Vega sighed.  
  
"Yuo try ta tell a guy his girlfreids a mutant and he starts jumping to conclusions."Wanda hissed,"How on earth are you realated to that goof?"  
  
"Heck if we know."Rogue sighed,"Kurt'll turn up sooner or latah. Just wait for him to smash into ya."  
  
"Oh, real releaving, he'll probably have told the entire city by then."Vega hissed,"But I do need a break."  
  
"You could get these Christmas songs out of our heads and entertain us."Amanda suggested.  
  
"Oh, no, absolutely not!"Vega snapped.  
  
"Come one, you've got a great voice, make use of it."Rogue laughed.  
  
"No, I won't do it!"Vega hissed.  
  
Logan suddenly picked her up,"Do us all a favor, Evean's made a few efforts while you were busy."  
  
"It wahsn't pretty."Rogue sighed.  
  
"Mish tar tio, I can't say no to you guys for some reason."Vega hissed.  
  
"I'm going soft."Logan translated,"Where that language came from is beyond me."  
  
"It came with the stupid skills I guess."Vega sighed,"Well, get the stupid mic from Evan, if you can. Kitty, go hunt down that Avril Lavinge CD Lance got you."  
  
"Wow, you never get her to perform outside of Club Zero."Lance said dryly,"Even if it's around people she knows and likes."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"Vega hissed.  
  
About half an hour later......(with still no sign of Kurt)  
  
'I can believe I'm donig this.'Vega mentally growled,'Oh well, atleast I've got my suprise for Kitty and the others coming.'  
  
"I don't like that smirk."Wanda growled, looking at her friend,"The last time you got a look like that you dragged us up on stage with you..........oh no, you're not."  
  
"No, I'm goin' after Kitty first. Then Rogue and Amanda, then you."Vega snickered.  
  
"You're gonna regret it."she replied.  
  
"No I won't." 'I've got Lance armed with Evan's camcorder to get Wanda in her singing in her big screen debut.'  
  
"You're smirking again."  
  
"And now, for you're listening enjoymnet,"Evan shouted over the speaker system, a little too lound,"Vega!!"  
  
"Remind me to kill him later."Vega whispered as the music began, thankful atleast Evan hadn't started tormenting her, probably had his mind on something else.  
  
She stepped onto the makeshift stage, already armed with the microphone headset Kitty had let her borrow. She took a deep breath, she was gona laugh at this tomorrow.  
Everyone was sick of Christmas songs, so she decided to make fun of her friends, in more ways than one. (Oh, yeah, not, anything with asterisks * around it is singing, I'm gonna be doing alot of this, I know it.)  
  
Vega:*He was a boi (no I didn't spell it wrong, I'm looking at the lyrics to the song) she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious*  
  
Anyone who knew Vega well knew where this was going, Lance was already blushing and Kitty was getting mad.  
  
Vega:*He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say?  
He wanted, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him aswell  
All of her friends, stuck up their nose, and they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a sk8er boi, she said see you later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on tv, guess who she sees?  
Sk8er boi rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down!!*  
  
Kitty looked ready to kill, she suddenly found Rogue, Wanda, and Amanda shoving her up on the stage.  
  
Vega:*He was a sk8er boi, she said see you later boi  
He wasn't goo enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
She was a sk8er boi, she said see yoy later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth?*  
  
Kitty found herself standing next to Vega, headset on, much to her dissmay. Vega just gave her a Kurt grin.  
  
Kitty:*Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boi's mine now  
We are more than just god friends*  
  
Vega:*this is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boi could be  
There is more than meets the eye.*  
  
Kitty:*I see the soul that is inside  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl, can I make it any more obvios?  
We are in love, haven't you heard,  
How we rock eachother's world*  
  
The rock pun received a playful groan from alot of people, and made Lance blush even more and give both girls the 'you just HAD to do that didn't you?' look.  
  
Kitty:*I'm with a sk8er boi, I said see you later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio, singing a sogh we wrote  
about a girl he used to know  
  
I'm with a sk8er boi, I said see you later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio, singing a song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know*  
  
Despite the rock pun, everyone clapped, Vega was known for her skills as a singer, but still not many people had heard her, besides those who regualred at Club Zero.  
  
"You better be doing the same thing to the others."Kitty hissed.  
  
"Don't woory, I will. They won't know what hit them."Vega smirked evily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Sorry that took so long, I've had a killer migrane all day, it didn't go away till I got some writing done, too many ideas roaming in my head  
  
Yuga:You said it, your migrane was starting to get to me, and I'm not even roaming in yuor head anymore  
  
Amanda:i really don't want to know what she's got planned next  
  
Hint:  
Disclaimer:Deep in the drak, you'll surrender your heart 


	10. Dancing Queen and Sugar Rush, dedicated ...

Kail:Sorry for the late update, I'm kinda depressed right now, one of my best friends is moving to California, so I'm kina out of it  
  
Yuga:Yeah, we noticed, she didn't even go down to gang alley today, and she loves tormenting gangers. ah well, atleast she can still write  
  
Vega:Story, please  
  
Kail:This next song was gonna be "Can't Fight The Moonlight", but, in honour of Jeanine, I'll do another song, her favorite  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a two minute break to let Lance and Kitty kill Vega, it was time to perform again, who's turn for torture, you'll see.  
  
"Alright!"Evan shouted, hurting the crowd's ears, again,"Vega's back for more."  
  
"Shut up Evan."Vega barked, walking on stage, as the music began again,"You're in enough trouble as is."  
  
Vega:*You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen*  
  
Rogue chocked on the aplle cider she'd been drinking, she knew where this one was going. She gave a desperate look to Lance for help, who just shook his head, basicly saying 'you asked for it'.  
  
Vega:*friday nights, the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
and when you get the chance...*  
  
Rogue found herself on stage with Vega, who was grinning like a maniac. She groaned and did her part.  
  
Both:*You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen*  
  
Rogue:*You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then your gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood ofr a dance  
And when you get the chance....*  
  
Both:*You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen*  
  
Vega:*dig in the dancing queen*  
  
Rogue:*Dig in the dancing queen*  
  
Both:*Dig in the dancing queen*  
  
Logan couldn't help but smile, Vega had a love for revenge. Rogue had used the same song to get Vega up on stage the first time, and she had been on the dance floor, dancing her heart out. He wtched Rogue, ready to kill her younger sister, who was having the time of her life. The music began for the next song, and Rogue quickly left the stage for Vega's next victim.  
  
Vega:*I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground*  
  
Amanda let out an annoyed groan,"Sugar Rush, why'd it have to be Sugar Rush?"  
  
"Cause you said youself that's how you get around Kurt alot."Kitty sighed,"You knew it was coming, get up there."  
  
"Why me?"Amanda quickly joined her friend ob the stage.  
  
Amanda:*Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line, making me say what I have in mind*  
  
Both:*You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I star to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothin' better baby  
Is it for real or mabye?  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush.*  
  
Amanda gave her singing partner and evil glare, before continuing.  
  
Amanda:*I got a sweet and fine taste for you  
I can't help myself for what I do*  
  
Vega:*cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind*  
  
Both:*You make me so excited  
I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothin' better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush.*  
  
Amanda:*Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much   
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much*  
  
Both girls left the stage to catch their breath, but, Vega also had something else in mind.  
  
BAMF  
  
"You mean you're.....*thump*"  
  
Vega spun around and tackled her double to the ground, holding him tight.  
  
"I knew that would work."she smirked,"It always draws you out."  
  
"Vega, let me go!"Kurt whined.  
  
"Not until you listen to us."Vega hissed.  
  
"Are you goning to listen to me or not?"Amanda hissed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Amanda, I really......*SMACK!*"  
  
Vega brought her free hand down on her brother's head,"Just shut up."  
  
"Kurt, one, you are crazy, and two, I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!"Amanda growled.  
  
"Then vat did you vant to tell me?"Kurt asked as his double got off of him.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, I'm.....I'm a mutant."Amanda said gently.  
  
Kurt's jaw dropped, Pietro, who had been racing around the room, again, stopped dead in his tracks, right next to Vega. Taod, who, once again, had been playing love-struck, stopped staring at Wanda from behind her, and looked at Amanda with shock.  
  
"What's so suprising?"Vega smiled,"She can deal with us can't she?"  
  
"So, what's your mutation?"Pietro asked, getting slightly interested in the conversation.  
  
"She can control plants."Wanda said dryly,"She nearly killed me and Vega last night."  
  
"We woke up in a mini forest."Vega laughed.  
  
"Wow, zat's great!"Kurt said happily, making her blush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think it's about time to put our plan into motion."Bobby said, eyeing Rahne.  
  
"Yeah, it is."She replied, nodding to the other new recruits.  
  
Jubilee sent of a blast of fireworks, hitting a few tiles on the roof. Tabitha, from behind the tree, threw a few cherry bombs at a few people to get hem closer together, Amara and Roberto both prepaired themselves for the blackout that was bound to insue, Bobby iced a few people's feet, so they couldn't escape their fate and Ray got ready to super charge the mansion if the power went out all over town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kail:That's much better  
  
Yuga:i really don't want to know what she's got going on that head of hers.  
  
Kurt and Vega:Neither do I  
  
Disclaimer:His palms are weaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his weater already (yes I'm listening to Eminem) 


	11. Dancing Sabertooth, kisses, and presents

Authoress:Thought I died didn't ya? Nope!  
  
Yuga:You haven't even been gone a day  
  
Authoress:Yeah, but I usally have my updates up my noon, on wekends anyway  
  
Vega:Can we just get ot the story?!  
  
Kurt:Ja  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vega yelped in suprise as her feet were frozen to the ground, and, by the shocked yelp from the couch, she guessed Wanda had also been hit. a buch of red and green powder was dumped on her head as fireworks and cherry bombs went off everywhere, and tiles fell to the gound. She knew what was going to happen next, she didn't want to look up, she already knew.  
  
"What the hell?!"Wanda snapped, apparently getting the same problem.  
  
Vega felt Pietro's power suddenly rush, and she made the mistake of turning to look at him. She suddenly found herself in a lip lock with the son of the man who turned her blue and fuzzy. She felt Wanda's power surge, but she was too mad to notice. The lights began to flash. Sabertooth suddenly danced out of the kitchen ib a fiary costume, then jumps out a window. (Sorry, I just HAD to do that. todd fan knows why)  
  
*POP CRACKLE!!!! SNAP!!*  
  
And every light in the institue exploded, leaving the only light to Vega, Kurt's, and Wanda's glowing eyes. Kitty probably would have screamed, if she hadn't been busy kissing Lance, the same with Amanda kissing Kurt. Two loud crashes were made, probably by Toad and Pietro going flying.  
  
"MAXIMOFF!!!!!!"Logan yelled through the dark, scaring some of the people in the room.  
  
Amara finally had the brains to shed some light on the room, torching herself. Indeed, Pietro was laying in a pile of presents and Toad was embedded in a wall. Scott and Jean had vanished, and nobody really wanted to know where they were.  
Pietro sitred, rolled over, and went back to snoring. Toad fell out of the wall, adn the now extreamly peeved brotherhood girls exchanged glances, and Vega suddenly developed a Kurt grin.  
  
"Oh god she's lost it!"Kurt yelped, finally breaking his kiss with Amanda.  
  
Vega was fighting back laughter, and the only ones who realized what she was smiling about were Rogue and Kitty, who soon joined their friend.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?"Wanda hissed.  
  
Vega transformed into Wanda,"THe day Pietro manages to kiss Vega is the day I'll go out with that little slime ball!"  
  
Vega returned to her natural form and Wanda nearly fainted, while the rest of the institue broke out laughing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This only made the teens laugh harder.  
  
"Did you mean in Sugarcakes?"Toad asked, suddenly appearing behind Wanda.  
  
Wanda let out a moan, and Vega finally regained her composure,"You said it Wanda, Pietro kissed me, you've gotta go out on a date with Toad."  
  
"Why me?!"Wanda moaned.  
  
Vega only laughed harder, only to receive a hex bolt in the gut. She continued to laugh though.  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
Everything has calmed down, for now. Logan had gotten some knew lights out of the basement, after walking in on Scott and Jean making uot on the pool table. They decided it was about time for presents, this will be fun. Wanda, Vega, Kitty, Amanda, and Rogue are gathered in one corner of the room, they had already gathered their presents, which were in a big pile in the middle of their little circle. Amanda first reached for one of her presents. Of course, it was from Kurt. She opened it to find a green photo album with a black rose on the cover. The first page already had four pcitues in it, the first from the Sadie Hawkins Dance, the second from the first performance she ,Wanda, Vega, Rogue, and Kitty had done at Club Zero, the third was of Kurt and Vega in a food fight, covered in food bits, and the fourth was actually one of Vega's sketches, of Kurt and Amanda together on the roof of the broherhood House.  
  
"Wow, how'd Kurt get his hands on your sketch book?"Amanda laughed,"You don't even let Logan near it."  
  
"I didn't let him, that's for sure."Vega sighed, grabbing one of her gifts, this one from Kurt, Lance, and Rogue.  
  
She opened it quickly. Inside was first, a dark blue digital camera and a matching camcorder. Underneath them was a black laptop with a silver cresent moon with a purple and blue compass rose in it. There was also a small note attached that read, 'Evan got sick of you stealing his camcorder, so we got you your own. And Kitty's laptop can only handle so much abuse.' Vega laughed and hugged her older sister.  
The next gift was Rogue's, there was no sender's name on it, and it was pretty small. She opened it and found a silver necklace with a black fireball on it. It glowed gently in her hand. Vega knew what it was, she'd seen stones like that far too many times before. It was mad of the same stone her old wolf-head pendant was. Rogue put the necklace on, and was shocked when Vega reached out and touched her forehead, nothing happened.  
  
"It's like my old wolf-head."Vega smioled,"It blocks your powers."  
  
Rogue nearly fainted, then looked back at Vega in shock. Kitty then grabbed her present, you probably know from who, Lance, who else. Inside was a gold charm bracelet with a purple panther head on it. She slipped it on, and looked it over. Wanda's turn. Suprisingly enough, it was from Pietro. She opened it, almost in fear. Inside was a ruby red keyboard, probably to replace the one he'd made Vega blow up a few months ago.  
  
"Told ya he's not always a pain."Vega smirked.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you."Wanda said flatly.  
  
~*~Across the room~*~  
  
Lance, Kurt, and Toad were gathered in a circle with their own gifts. Kurt was tearing his first one apart, making Lance slightly laugh. Kurt ended up gettin his gift, after searching through the remains of the wraping paper, careless isn't he? It was a portable Cd player, Vega had blown his last one up with her bad temper.  
Lance was next, his gift, also from Vega, was a guitar tuner, with a note attached that read, 'Now you don't have to use me to tune your guitar, but i'll probably blow it up by the end of the year, if I haven't already.' Somehow it had been spared the girls' wrath.  
  
"Now you can't tornmet her as much."Toad laughed, grabbing one of his gifts, no sender name. (people get those alor don't they?)  
  
It turned out to be a bar of soap with 'USE IT!!!' engaved in it. Lance and Kurt broke out laughing. And Toad just sulked. All over the institue prank gifts were showing up, as well as a few sweet ones. Then, it was time for lunch.  
  
"LUNCH!!!"Storm yelled from the kitchen doorway, and regretted it.  
  
She was run over by teens ready for lunch. Everything went well, till Toad got board and hit Kurt in the face with mashed potatos.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
And with that chaos broke out, and Vega got to make use of her new camera. She knew she'd love these later, since even Logan, Storm, beast, and yes, even Xavier got involved. She didn't stop taking pictures till she was hit with a slice of ham, then she got into the action aswell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vega:I'm gonna be pullin food out of my fur for a week  
  
Kurt:You said it  
  
Beast:Sadly, yes  
  
Rogue:Quit whinin' about ya fur!!  
  
Disclaimer:Don't say you love me, you don't even know me baby! 


	12. Kisses, snow wars, and a VERY embarassin...

Authoress:Ok, I'm back, thank Ra  
  
Yuga:Wrong fic  
  
Authoress:oops, thank god, I've been watching Yu-Gi-oOh too much  
  
Yuga:Yeah, I noticed  
  
Vega:Will both of you just quit?  
  
Authoress:Thank you to everyone for the support, I needed it. I had to get five huge viles of blood taken out of my arm, plus a fine needle asperation (I just know i spelled that wrong), meaning, they had to gather some cells from my lymph gland.  
  
Yuga:She got poked a total of five times, I know, I feel her pain  
  
Authoress:Better get to the story before Yuga starts rambling  
  
Yuga:You have any idea how annoying it is having to.......blah blah blah (I'm not gonna type all that)  
  
Wanda:Too late  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the food fight eventually was taken outside, and turned into a snow war. Vega, Wanda (yeah, I dragged her into it), Lance, Kurt, Rogue, Pietro, Toad, Amanda, Kitty, and Freddy vs. Scott, Jean, Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Evan, Rahne, and Beast, this'll be fun.  
On one end of the front yard a fiarly large snow fort is standing, across the yard another fort is being finished by Lance, Rogue, and Kitty. Pietro is just racing around, trying to stay warm. Wanda and Amanda are repelling any snow that comes flying their way, Fred and Toad are making snowballs and Vega is playing leader girl, helping here and there and making plans.  
  
"Damn Pietro quit racing around and make yourself useful!"Vega snapped, still slightly peeved at the mistletoe incident.  
  
"Meep."  
  
"Atleast he's got SOME common sense."Wanda hissed, shooting another snowball,"I don't know what's more annoying, the fact that he's my twin, or the fact that he has a crush on my best friend."  
  
"I DO NOT!!!"Pietro snapped.  
  
"Yeah, right."Amanda snarled,"Then what do you call what happened ealier?"  
  
"It was a fluke!"Pietro groaned,"I see mistletoe I can't help it!"  
  
"Atleast I can admit when I like someone!"Toad sniped.  
  
"And I wish you didn't."Wanda groaned,"Vega, where's your spy?!"  
  
BAMF  
  
"I'm back."Kurt shouted, appeared next to Vega.  
  
"Report?"Vega hissed, "accidentally" kicking some snow at Pietro.  
  
"Bobby's making snowballs by ze truck load! Ze're gonna attack any minute!"  
  
"Great."Vega hissed,"Alright, Pietro, Freddy, Lance, and Kurt get to work on the snowballs, everyone else, get to work on the walls!"  
  
"And what about you?"Wanda hissed.  
  
"Rogue, take your necklace off."Vega smirked,"We need to stop Bobby."  
  
"Haven't ah been through enough?"Rogue snarled, tacking her necklace off.  
  
Vega grabbed her arm.  
  
BAMF  
  
The two teens landed right behind Bobby. He spun around to have Rouge's hand plant itself on his face. He tried to yell but his voice was stopped. While this was happening Vega is teleporting back and forth collecting snowballs.  
  
"Ready to go?"Vega finally asked.  
  
"please"  
  
BAMF  
  
They landed right next to the snowball pile Vega had formed. Everyone was working on what they'd been assigned, and Rogue quickly made use of the powers she'd borrowed from Bobby. Vega finally noticed Pietro was running laps again when he raced by her and stepped on her tail.  
  
"Gr Pietro, can you come here?"Vega said as sweetly as possible.  
  
He stopped right in front of her,"Yeah?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor."she said innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go run in and get my video camera."  
  
"So you can humilate me like the other day?"he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Pwease."Vega gave him HUGE puppy dog eyes that would make Aurora proud.  
  
"Err, evil eyes........no."  
  
"*sigh* Why me."she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Ok!"he raced into the mansion.  
  
"Ah saw that."Rogue hissed.  
  
"Keep your big mouth shut."Vega snarled.  
  
Pietro returned, camcorder in hand, grinning like a maniac. Vega took the camcorder.  
  
BAMF  
  
She appeared in a tree right above the soon to be battle ground. They'd somehow managed to revive Bobby and had a good sized arsenal read to attack.  
  
"Alright X-Men!"Scott shouted,"We've been betrayed by three of our own, that's not gonna hinder us. We're gonna beat the brotherhood once and for all! Now, everyone, get their ammo!"  
  
Vega rolled her eyes in annoyace,'God, he doesn't know when to quit.'  
  
"Read........ATTACK!!!"  
  
They began launching snowballs like crazy. Some braver ones vetured from the fort and attcked the fort head on. They were quickly repelled by hex bolts and slimey snowballs. The war raged on while Vega laughed in up in the trees. Pietro was having the time of his life, running laps around his opponets and hitting them with snowballs, Lance was knocking them off their feet with earthquakes and snow, Kurt was 'porting around, pegging people now and then, Amanda was having fun tearing their fort and snowball supply to shread with her plants, and the rest of the team pelted everything in sight with snow. The "X-Men" were doing their best to ward off the team, no such luck. Scott was too busy barking orders, Tabby was blowing everything in sight up, Amara kept melting her snowballs, as was Roberto, Jamie kept multiplying, Rhane transformed into a dog and somehow got herslef buried, the only ones who were really helping were Jean, Evan, and Ray, and the only one who could actually hit anything was "miss perfect", oh yeah, and Bobby had fainted again. Vega just laughed, getting everything from the snow covered Scott to the still maniac grinning Pietro on tape, but what she really wanted was yet to come. She finally noticed her chance. She picked up a snowball with her tail, aimed, and knocked Wanda back into, who'd ya think, Toad. She quickly ducked into the shadows where she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Hi Sweetums."Toad said happily.  
  
"TOAD!!"Wanda tried to form a hex bolt, and failed.  
  
She finally noticed Rogue's necklace around her neck, Vega strikes again. Another snowball, with a rock inside, knocked Wanda dizzy. She collapsed into Toad, who naturally girnned. Taking his chance, since Rogue's pendant was blocking her powers, drew her into a kiss.  
Vega nearly fell out of her tree in laughter. This was gonna be so perfect later for her project. Her attention returned to focus when she realized Wanda was conscious again, and wasn't trying to kill the boy kissing her, she was playing sleeping beauty. This was too much, Vega managed to keep her grip on the camera, and the tree branch, but was still shaking with laughter. Pietro had also noticed the little scene, and almost broke out laughing aswell. Wanda, after nearly two minutes, finally decided to end the act and opened her eyes. Her fake rage was almost convincing.  
  
"TOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She managed to pull off Rouge's necklace and thre it right at Pietro's forehead. She then sent Toad flying into a tree with a hex bolt and went back to the fight.  
Vega finally fell out of her tree, and landed on Pietro, much to her dismay, espically with the way she landed on him. She ended up laying on top on him, their faces inches apart. You could see the blush even through her dark fur, and Pietro was just as bad. She snatched Rogue's neckalce from his hand.  
  
BAMF  
  
"That was close."she hissed, landing on the roof of the mansion.  
  
Sadly to say, Kurt, Rogue, Lance, Wanda, and Logan had all seen the little, mishap. And none were too pleased, besides Kurt, who was laughing hystericly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vega:KAILY YUGORANA DESTINY PEGAUS MUTOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*lights begin to explode*  
  
Authoress:*hides behind Yuga*  
  
Aurora:that's not something you see every day  
  
Yuga:what, Kail hiding behind me or someone actaully saying my lighter half full name  
  
Lance:Both, and I thought Vega's name was long  
  
Vega:Shut up Lance  
  
*Everything electronic in the room blows up*  
  
Disclaimer:................................ 


	13. Worries, trouble, and plans

Eventually everyone headed in, a few people with a little more than frostbite. Vega was already stting by the fire getting all the snow out of her fur, not a easy job considering the fact that her hair was over five feet long. Wanda flopped down next to her, Rogue on the other side. The others scattered acros the room, couples pairing up, all trying to warm up, minus Kurt who somehow namaged to stay dry. Vega laughed at the sight of Logan walking in, covered in snow and high fived Rogue.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I saw what happened with Pietro."Rogue hissed.  
  
Vega chocked on her hot cocoa,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"WE saw you fall out of that tree."Wanda snarled,"And land on my brother."  
  
"It's not like I mean to,"Vega hissed,"and besides, who was the one kissing Toad?"  
  
"I was unconscious!"Wanda retorted.  
  
"Funny, I could have sworn you were awake from what I felt."Vega smirked.  
  
"She was?"Rogued asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, and she was lovin' it."  
  
"I WAS NOT!!"  
  
"Yeah, right, oh, yeah, you might want your necklace back Stripes."Vega handed the necklace back to Rogue,"Very useful."  
  
"YOU!!"Wanda snapped,"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THAT?!!"  
  
"Yep."Vega said happily,"But I wasn't counting on falling on Speedy."  
  
"He seemed to like it."Rogue laughed,"Of course, he wasn't the only one blushing."  
  
Vega was extreamly thankful for her fur at that moment,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were blulshing, I could even see it through your fur."Rogue laughed,"Don't try lying, you're just like Kurt."  
  
"Grr."  
  
BAMF  
  
Vega landed on the roof, she would deal with them later. She looked towrds the east, the moon was rising.  
  
'That late already?'she mentally laughed,'A full moon, a fitting ending for the day. Our hearts are full of joy, and laughter. I better go get dessert.'  
  
BAMF  
  
~*~In the ktchen~*~  
  
Logan absently rummaged through the refrigerator, while Storm watched, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What are you so worried about?"she finally giggled,"You act like Kitty's fallen head over heels for Sabertooth."  
  
"I think I'd perfer that."Logan growled, finally hunting down a beer bottle.  
  
"Vega."  
  
"Is there any other reason for me to worry?"Logan growled,"Magneto's brat is falling for her."  
  
"And you're worried Magneto will use that to his advantage."  
  
"She doesn't realize how vulnerable she is."  
  
"She's grown up alot since we first encountered her, but I know her adimantium skeleton puts her in danger, but she is just as dangerous."  
  
"Yes, but I still worry, Vega's more like me than anyone else, her heart and soul are strong, but if she falls in love, it could be her downfall. She'll be willing to do anything to protect him."  
  
"But isn't that the way it is with you and her siblings aswell?"  
  
"Yes, but Magneto has the brains not come after us, Rogue and Lance becuase Sabertooth is still very protective of them, and he's gotten attached to Kurt thanks to Vega. I think those two meet more often than we think."  
  
"Don't worry so much, it's Vega's choice, not yours. Remember when you tried to keep Kurt and Kitty from going to see the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Yeah, that was right before I found out Vega and Kurt were my children."  
  
"Then we had to keep you away from them."  
  
"And Chuck still doesn't trust Vega as much as the students."  
  
"And Scott still hates her, mostly thanks to Lance. Just like with Lance and Kitty, if they do fall in live, which more than likely will happen, we'll just have to deal with it. She's not a little girl, she gets into more trouble than the other three combined, she'll have to take care of herself. You'll just have to be there to help her as best you can."  
  
"I just hope you're right."  
  
~*~Somewhere in the mansion~*~  
  
Are you ever gonna give that ta her?"Toad asked, sitting on the wall.  
  
"After what happened outside, she'll kill me."Pietro moaned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She fell out of a tree laughing at you and landed on me, in a rather,....cute, position."  
  
Toad just shook his head,"C'mon, I take five beatings a day from Wanda to prove my love fer her, ya gotta get used to it."  
  
"That's easy for you, you're used to being beaten on."  
  
"Come on, just do it."  
  
"Fine, tonight, after dinner."  
  
"Romantic, I like."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Grr, Christmas performance last night, evil evil evil  
  
Yuga:Not to mention she had to get an MRI yesterday  
  
Vega:And it was for nothing too, her braces ruined it, she made the trip for nothing  
  
Authoresss:How many times is that now?  
  
Yuga:Ten  
  
Disclaimer:I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain  
  
Everyone:PIETRO!!!!  
  
Pietro;Meep 


	14. Confessions, well, somewhat, yes, anothe...

Kurt:NO NO NO!!!! I CAN NOT BE RELATED TO TOAD!!!!!! *grabs his head and strts running around, screaming*  
  
Authoress:Wow, that's the second time that's happened now  
  
Yuga:Double wow, Alison Sky's the first person to actually be able to keep track of the romance in one of Kail's fics, nad send kurt into a panic without saying the words I am  
  
Wanda:I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY TOAD!!!!!!  
  
Toad:Oh come on swwetums  
  
Vega:Wanda, I'm in the same boat as you, plus I've got a panick stricken twin brother  
  
Kurt:*runs into a wall* Ow  
  
Lance:I'm realted to this goof?  
  
Rogue:Sadly, yes, we are  
  
Logan:I hate my life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BAMF  
  
Vega landed in the kitchen with the last pie, and flopped down in a chair,"That's the last of em'"  
  
"Good, now go get the cider out of the cellar."Storm sighed.  
  
BAMF  
  
"Do this Vega, do that Vega,"Vega grumbled, shifting through the crates of drinks,"No matter where I go I'm always running errands for someone."  
  
She finally hunted down the apple cider, after having a bunch of beer fall on her head.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
BAMF  
  
She dropped the cider on the table.  
  
BAMF  
  
She landed next to the fire, between Rogue and Wanda, who were planning something, and immediately stopped.  
  
"Alright, what are you two up to?"Vega hissed, wringing the beer out of her hair. (Vega:I get alot of stuff in my hair don't I?)  
  
"Besides trying not to laugh at the fact that Logan's beer fell on ya head again?"Rogue smirked, noticing the slight brown tint to her white stripes,"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, right."Vega hissed,"I'm not gonna ask. Dinner should be ready soon."  
  
"Good, I'm STILL trying to get the Toad taste out of my mouth."Wanda growled,"Where are those two anyway?"  
  
"Haven't see em' since the snow war."Rogue sighed,"Probably trying to plan how to get you two in bed with em'."  
  
"DON'T EVEN SCARE ME!"Vega snapped.  
  
"What she said."Wanda growled,"Consider yourself lucky you knock anyone out who touches you, it saves alot of pain."  
  
"Yeah, but you can atleast have a real relationship."Rogue said dryly,"Now just admit you like him."  
  
"Not this again!"  
  
"Vega, you're her best friend."Rogue half pleaded.  
  
"He's growing on her, just give it time."  
  
"He is not!"Wanda said, absently playing with the necklace Toad gave her.  
  
"Then why do you keep playing with that necklace?"Vega hissed evily.  
  
She immediately dropped the pendant,"So he's.......sweet."'OH GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!!'  
  
Wanda:*'I been walkin' through life wih a bullet proof vest  
Shielding emotions like I could care less'*  
  
Vega:That's for sure.  
  
Rogue hits her.  
  
Rogue:We're hearing her thoughts  
  
Vega:I thought you were told to stop using Jean's powers.  
  
Rouge:So  
  
Wanda:*'I kept love at a distance, my defenses were locked and alert  
Then you say hello and the next thing I know  
I'm ready to risk bein hurt.'*  
  
Vega:Well, not quite  
  
Rouge:Shut up  
  
Wanda:*'No more protecting my heart  
My soul is out of the dark now, yes it is  
I'm setting my sails, tail wind prevails and I'm on my way  
You've got me lettin' my guard down baby  
I wanna see what love has ta' offer me  
I'm shown' all my cards  
No more protectin' my heart.'*  
  
Vega:Told ya  
  
Rogue:Shut up  
  
Wanda:Did you guys say something?  
  
Both:No!  
  
Wanda:'Uh, huh, they're crazy' *'I've been guilty of sayin no when I could have said yes  
My heart's history, well, it hasn't been the best  
But this time I'm trustin' in somebody other than me  
I builty the walls, now they're gonna fall  
Got no more secrets to keep.  
  
No more protecting my heart  
My soul is outta the dark now, yes it is  
I'm settin' my sails, tail winds prevail and I'm on my way  
You've got me lettin' my guard down baby  
I wanna see what love has to offer me  
I'm showin' all my cards  
No more protectin' my heart'*  
  
Rogue:You're getting all this, right?  
  
Vega:Yep, her thoughts are so easy to record thanks to Xavier  
  
Wanda:*'I've been waitin, hesitatin', treadin water, trying to stay afloat  
But now I'm headin' in the right direction finally filled with hope  
No more protectin my heart  
  
You've got me lettin my guard down baby  
I'm shown all my cards  
No more protectin' my heart  
  
No more protectin my heart  
Baby I'm ready to start  
No more protectin my heart.'*  
  
Rogue and Vega smile, and Vega puts away an innocent looking tape recroder, acutally modified to record people's thoughts.  
  
"DINNER!!"  
  
Storm was, once again, standing too close to the doorway.  
  
"Ow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:I'm on a Jamie O'Neal thing right now, as you can see  
  
Wanda:Yeah, we noticed  
  
Kurt:*still unconscious, hence the fact he didn't show once in this chapter*  
  
Vega:Moron  
  
Disclaimer:Like an angel of mercy, emotional saviour, you took me in your arms and out of danger 


	15. When I think about rain

Authoress:Whoa, two chapter in one day?  
  
Yuga:You haven't done that in awhile  
  
Toad;Yeah, oh well, I get to sing about my sweetums!  
  
Wanda:*BIG FAT GROAN*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toad and Pietro are sitting in one corner of the room, talking, as always. They look out the window, for some odd reason, it's raining.  
  
"Why does the rain always remind me of her?"Toad sighed, staring out the window.  
  
"Cause you're crazy?"Pietro hissed,"It reminds me of Vega."  
  
Pietro:*Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?*  
  
Toad:She's got yellow eyes  
  
Pietro:Shut up Toad. *Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?  
I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind.  
I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin  
And when it's rainin' you won't find me complainin' cause  
  
When I think about rain  
I think about singin'  
When I think about singin'  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heave  
I think about angels  
And when I think about angels  
I think about you.*  
  
Toad:*The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss*  
  
Pietro:You've only kissed her once  
  
Toad:So? *I like the way that they both linger on my lips  
Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies.*  
  
Pietro:Toad, you need help, badly  
  
Toad:You're one to talk *Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside  
Beautiful distraction  
You make every thought a chain reaction  
  
When I think about rain  
i think abotu singing  
when I think about singing  
It's a heavenly tune  
When I think about heaven  
I think about angels  
And when I think about angels  
I think about you*  
  
Both:*Anywhere I go  
Anything I do  
Everything around me baby  
Makes me think of you.*  
  
"DINNER!!"  
  
"Dinner?!"the two boys exchanged glances, then made mad dash for the kitchen, running over Storm in the process.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt:*STILL unconscious, and drooling* Mmm, Amanda, you look lovely without anything on  
  
Vega:O......k, then. *shudders*  
  
Logan:I really need to pay more attention to what he watches, and reads, and does  
  
Wanda:Vega, your brother is scaring me  
  
Authoress:Yeah, what she said, anyway, like I said, Jamie O'Neal streak, yeah, whatever  
  
Disclaimer:Friends keep askin when she's goin, she finally tells then, don't even ask 


	16. Poor Pietro, no, poor Wanda

Pietro paced back and forth, worriedly. He was walking, back and forth below Kurt's balcony, where Vega was currently perched, talking to him.  
  
"Kurt, quit bein' a baby, I just need you to do this one little thing."the teen devil hissed.  
  
"She'll kill me."kurt moaned.  
  
"Have I gotten caught yet?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're faster and stronger zan me."  
  
"So, it's not about speed or strength, it's about brains. You can blend in with shadows better than even I can, what are the chances of you getting caught?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"Kurt, listen to me, you won't get caught, I have something I need to work on. Just do this one little thing for me and I won't bug you again till New Years Day."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now get going."  
  
BAMF  
  
Pietro listened intently, probably something to do with her video project for school.  
  
'Well, here's your chance.'Pietro thought,'Just speed up that wall and talk to her, but, what if she gets mad and........oh what the hell, just go.'  
  
He looked up again at Vega's dark form, took a deep breath, and took off. He was almost up when he slipped, and fell. Time seemed to stop.  
  
'How.....but......why......HOW COULD I SLIP?!!"  
  
Before he could fall very far a fuzzy hand grabbed him. He let out a sigh of releif, till he saw who grabbed him, Kurt.  
  
"Um..hiiwaslookingforvegaguessshe'snotherebettergo."Peitro said in one breath and raced off as soon as his feet touched the ground.  
  
"He's fallen head over heels for my sister."Kurt groaned,"Zis will be fun to watch."  
  
BAMF  
  
Vega sat on the roof of the Xavier Institute, laughing.  
  
'He fell for it.'she though,'He actually fell for it. He thought Kurt was the one who left.'  
  
She looked down to see Pietro race out th front door. She fought back the urge to break out laughing even more.  
  
"Ugh, that was stupid."he groaned,"I can't believe I did that."  
  
"Believe it speed boy."she whispered under her breath,"You're gonna have ta work to win my love, oh god what AM I doing?"  
  
"Now where on earth is she?"Pietro asked no one,"Think, where does she like to go?"  
  
"Idiot."she muttered,"Oh well."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"Like that's gonna happen."  
  
"She's usally on the roof when we have to hunt her down, so....."  
  
"Finally."Vega reurned to a relaxed position and pulling out her sketchbook.  
  
A few seconds later Pietro appeared next to her.  
  
"I was wondering how long it'd take you to figure out where I am."she hissed.  
  
He sat down next to,"Sorry?"  
  
Vega just rolled her eyes and turned a page in her sketchbook,"Now, what do you want?"  
  
"I....."he began searching his pockets,"I wanted to.............................ARGH!!! WHERE IS IT?!"  
  
He began franitcly racing around the roof, which, Vega suspected, was probably getting on Logan's nerves very quickly. The wind he was causing around her was battering her still slightly beer soaked hair in her face. Before she even realized what was happening, he tripped, and landed in her lap.  
  
"*GULP* Um, oops?"  
  
Vega's eyes glowed wildly, then she noticed something shimmer in the trees. She glared at it and.....  
  
BAMF  
  
The two teens appeared in the forest. Vega purposely landed about ten feet in the air and dropped Pietro. She landed gracefully on a tree branch.  
  
"May I ask what that was for?"Pietro asked, getting up, weakly.  
  
"Kurt was spying on us."she replied flatly,"Thank every god that was ever invented that I blew the camera up."  
  
"Camera?"Pietro gulped,'I'm dead.'  
  
He then noticed where they were, just out of sight of the mansion. Vega was still on her perch, eyes glowing.  
  
"I'llberightback!"he said speeding off.  
  
Vega just rolled her eyes,"i can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
A few seconds later Pietro reappeared below her, a box in his hands,'It fell out of my pocket.'he mentaly moaned.  
  
She jumped down from her perch and landed behind him,"And what may I ask is that?"  
  
He couldn't figure out what to say so he just handed it to her. She just shook her head and opened it.  
  
"It was kinda my fault you lost your old one."he said sheepishly,"So I got you this one to replace it."  
  
She found a necklace with a black dragon's claw holding a dark blue orb on it,"You better not have stolen this."  
  
"I swear I didn't."Pietro sighed walking over to her,"Why does this seem familiar?"  
  
"Becuase it was close to the same scenario earlier today with Wanda and Toad."Vega sighed as Pietro took the necklace out of the box and wrapped it around her neck,"Why the hell am I donig this?"  
  
"Becuase you're smart, beautiful, and probably gonna kill me."Pietro smiled, not really meaning to say it out loud,"Oh god, I just said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did."Vega hissed, doing her best to keep her wild tail under control, though she wasn't quite sure what it was trying to do.  
  
Instead of taking his arms back from around Vega's neck he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Vega was, for the second time that day, stunned, and furious. A few mild explosions from the institute finalized it. She shoved Pietro away from her and glared at him.  
  
"Nastiro li myah."  
  
BAMF  
  
She landed in the common room next to Wanda, who was busy reading. She looked at Vega, whose eyes were still glowing madly.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask."Wanda said flatly,"We're leaving as soon as Lance hunts down Pietro."  
  
"Good luck, I left him god knows where in the forest."Vega hissed,"He'll be lost for weeks."  
  
"What the hell did he do this time?"Wanda yelped,"Oh, wait, he did it again, didn't he?"  
  
Vega just nodded,"Well, looks like you've got two dates with Toad now."  
  
"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it you can always find an upside to junk like that?"  
  
"I'm gifted."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro:Um, where exactly am I?  
  
Vega:Did you hear something?  
  
Wanda:No  
  
Authoress:What the heck is wrong with me? Oh well, next up, the first big date!  
  
Wanda:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:He's been tellin' her good bye, but she hasn't heard it yet 


	17. The big date, do I really need to say it...

Wanda sat on her bed watching Vega, who was busy trying to finish something on her laptop.  
  
"Will you quit doing that, you're making me nervous."Wanda hissed.  
  
"sorry."Vega sighed,"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big date?"  
  
"Don't remind me."Wanda moaned,"besides, I am readym just waiting for the Toad."  
  
"He's, suprise, taking a shower."Vega smiled,"He's really working hard."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Come in."both girls chimed.  
  
Amanda walked in and flopped down in Vega's computer chair.  
  
"Couldn't get along with the X-geeks?"Vega smiled.  
  
"Scott and Jean."  
  
"No big suprise."Wanda sighed,"They don't trust any of us."  
  
"So, I take it you're staying here."Vega said flatly.  
  
"If you guys don't mind."Amanda smiled.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"It's your boyfriend."Vega said flatly.  
  
Toad walked in, and for once, the smell of him didn't make Vega dizzy, not even naucious.  
  
"You two better get going, don't want to miss the movie."Vega smirked at Wanda's pleading face.  
  
The two exited the room. Amanda and Vega exchanged glances. Amanda transformed into a rose, much to Vega's suprise and amusement. She laughed and picked the flower up.  
  
BAMF  
  
She landed in the back of Lance's jeep and transformed into snake and coiled up in the back seat just as Wanda and Toad exited the house. Toad was driving, better hold onto something.  
  
~*~At the movie theatre~*~  
  
Toad decided to keep his job, so basicly he was at work on a date, ooooooook then. Vega and Amanda were hidden in the shadows, needless to say they weren't seen. The movie, The Two Towers, was long, but good. Amanda was armed with one video camera, to catch the movie, and Vega was using her own video camera to watch Toad and Wanda.  
  
"This is gona be good."Vega whispered, watching her friends.  
  
The movie went well, Toad didn't get his tongue stuck in anything this time, he was actually behaving. The problem was Toad had already seen teh movie about a million times, and he was falling asleep. Vega had to bite her to keep from laughing when he finally did fall asleep, and fell out of his chair into Wanda's lap. She wasn't really suprised when he wasn't hex bolted out of the city, but she was suprised by what Wanda did do. She wrapped her arms around him and let him stay where he was. It took every ounce of strength in her body to he keep from laughing. It got even worse with what happened next, she kissed him! Just a gentle kiss on the forehead, but it was a kiss just the same.  
  
'May I ask vat's so funny?'a voice is Vega head hissed.  
  
'Hi Kurt.'Vega laughed through her mental link,'I'm just watching Wanda and Toad's date, this is funny as hell to watch.'  
  
'Well, let me see!'Kurt whined.  
  
Vega opened her mind so her double could see what she was seeing. A fit of hysterical laughter entered her mind.  
  
'Hey, I'm trying not to laugh here!'Vega mentally snapped,'She doesn't know I'm here ya know!'  
  
'Sorry'  
  
Kurt stayed in his double's mind for the rest of the date, no doubt getting him in trouble with Logan. The movie FINALLY ended and Wanda had to wake her date up, with a hex bolt. Vega rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh again. She then teleported herself and Amanda back to the jeep and returned to their "hiding" forms. They returned to the 'hood house adn Amanda and Vega managed to sneak into their room just in time for Wanda to burst through the door. She made several efforts to hex bolt both girls, and from the sounds downstairs, she'd given a fair beating to Pietro and probably Lance. Vega and Amanda had long sonce broke out laughing, making Wanda even madder. She finally managed to get a direct hit on Vega, knocking her out, and just chased Amanda around for about an hour till they both collapsed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Short, I know, don't hurt me, I've got a migraine  
  
Disclaimer:MY HEAD HURTS!!! 


	18. ARG!

Authoress:So so so sorry, I've gotta go down to California for Christmas to visit my grandparents, THEY DON'T HAVE INTERNET!!!!!! What kind of people don't have internet acess?! Oh well  
  
Pietro:Oh well, you can plan my date with Vega now  
  
Vega:*smacks Pietro* shut up you little white haired son of Magneto!!  
  
Pietro:Yes dear  
  
Vega:ARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WANDA!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress:Yes, this is my weird freaky world inside my head, I'm crazy aren't i?  
  
Everyone else:Yep  
  
Authoress:Shut up 


	19. New Years, one chapter left!

Time went by, nightmares mostly. Toad would NOT leave Wanda alone after their big date, and she actually softened up on him, a little. Naturally Vega and Amanda were the only ones who noticed. Pietro also got on Vega's nerves, alot. Well, the nightmare's over, or not.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Vega grabbed the phone with her tail,"Hello........................SURE! We'd love to come!.............tonight at seven, got it, see ya then."  
  
*Click*  
  
"What was that all about?"Lance asked, walking into the room.  
  
"They're having new years' party tonight at the institue, and we're going."Vega smiled wickedly.  
  
"Alright, as long as I get to see you kiss Pietro at midnight."he snickered.  
  
"WHY YOU!!"Vega jumped from her perch and knocked Lance off his feet, poiting three newly sharpened adimantiium claws at his throat,"What did you say?"  
  
"I said as long as I get to.....kiss Kitty at midnight."Lance said weakly.  
  
"Good boy."Vega retreated.  
  
EVERYONE had taken to teasing Wanda, and now Vega, about their would-be-boyfriends, they even teased eachother. Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and even Logan joined in the fun now and then.  
  
~*~That night~*~  
  
The Brotherhood walked into the Xavier Institute semi-warily. They could tell Kurt was up to something, Vega's warning. Vega had long-since lost her white stripes, and now had developed gold and black ones for some odd reason. The first thing any of them noticed was the smell of gunpowder, that can't be good.  
  
"It's about time!"Kurt laughed, dragging the group in.  
  
"Why do I smell gunpowder?"Vega hissed.  
  
"Suprise."Rogue smiled and greeted her former team.  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?"Wanda moaned.  
  
"Because suprises are always giving us trouble."Lance sighed,"Oh, well, we've gotten enough nasty suprises lately, Vega, what's a few more."  
  
"Shut up Rocky."Vega snarled, seeing Scott,"Go torture Summers for awhile. He looks like he could use it."  
  
"Why should I?"Lance retorted.  
  
"Because he's been a pain all week."Rogue groaned,"He won't stop lecturin' us about hangin' out with you guys too much."  
  
Vega rolled her eyes and flopped down in a chair,"Somebody needs to have their ego checked."  
  
"You mean BESIDES Pietro."Wanda snorted,"He's STILL in love with Vega!"  
  
"Poor girl."Kitty said in mock spymapthy.  
  
"You guys talkin' about me?"Pietro asked, racing up.  
  
"SCRAM PIE BOY!!!!!"Wanda, Amanda, Vega and Kurt snapped.  
  
Pietro stepped back in fear, blew Vega a kiss, and raced off.  
  
"God help me."Vega groaned.  
  
"Toad's not even that bad."Lance said, trying not laugh.  
  
"oh, I don't know about that."Wanda groaned,"He's been getting worse."  
  
"Don't remind me."Amanda sighed,"He's driving ALL of us nuts."  
  
"ALIRGHT! EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"Logan yelled over the noise, and all was, Kitty, Wanda, and Vega,"Half-pint, Witch, Devil!"  
  
Vega stuck out her tongue at her father and went quiet, as did her friends.  
  
"Thank you,"he muttered,"Now, Chuck, being the insane man he is......"  
  
"Too true."Wanda muttered.  
  
"Has decided to lock all of you in the mansion till New Years Day."Logan braced himself for the coming scream.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"was the unanimous shout heard throughout the mansion, and probably the town.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes,"I told him it wasn't a good idea. There's over a month's worth of food, for normal people." he eyed Kurt, Vega, and Freddy, especiall Freddy,"It SHOULD last, if not, you can eat eachother, and please, if you do, eat Scott and Jean first."  
  
"WHAT?!"Scott and Jean snapped.  
  
"The mansion will be locking in five minutes, you will not be able to escape."Logan grunted.  
  
"They even 'port proofed it."Hank smirked,"No one can escape."  
  
"MWUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hack cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"He's lost it."Kurt groaned.  
  
"He ever had it?"Toad asked.  
  
"I doubt it."Logan growled walking by,"I'm trusting you to keep them away from my beer stash, and the danger room is full of firecrackers."  
  
"Thanks dad."Vega whispered,"This is gonna be fun."  
  
The adults exited the house, Xavier still laughing and coughing. Almost immediately the metal walls dropped from the roof, preventing all exit. Vega also noticed several large jewels on the walls.  
  
"I take it those jewels are to block our powers."Lance said dryly.  
  
"Uh huh."Vega growled,"But, it won't be that bad."  
  
"You'd be suprised."Kitty moaned,"Locked in a house with Scott, Jean, Lance, Pietro, and Evan in the same room, atleast they could leave the house at Christmas, now, ugh!"  
  
"The cat's got a point."Toad said dryly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Done, finally  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Aurora:What's wrong with you?  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Kail:Um, hellooooo, earth to yami  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Pietro:She's scaring me  
  
Toad:You're not the only one  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Wanda:This is pointless  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Kail:*gets an EVIL look in her eyes* Yuga's a complete moron  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Kail:She can't do anything right  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Kail:Bakahno's an idiot who robs tombs and tried to kill my brother, no scratch that, he still is trying to kill him, and me!  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Vega:She's pathetic  
  
Yuga:Yup  
  
Disclaimer:Yup  
  
Everyone:YUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuga:Yup 


	20. ATTACK!

"I'm SO going to kill them all."Vega hissed from her spot on the ceiling.  
  
"Are you going to come down any time soon?"Lance groaed, looking up at his younger sister,"Or do I have to shake you down?"  
  
"It's been two damn hours!"Toad hissed,"You can't stay up there all night!"  
  
"Watch her."Kitty sighed,"She did the same thing when we were little, well, not exactly like the same thing."  
  
Scott watched the argument from across the room with Jean, Evan, and the new recruits. Evan couldn't help but snicker,"They're arguing again."  
  
"I can't believe the professor actually locked us in here with THEM."Jean snarled,"Especially Vega."  
  
~*~Back with our heros (Yuga:Yup, she's lost it)~*~  
  
"Anyone besidse me getting hungry?"Kurt asked, half hoping to coax his double down, to make some food that is.  
  
"You and Fred,"Wanda sighed,"always thinking about your stomachs, I'm suprised you're not as big as a whale."  
  
"High metabolism."all four of Mystique's children chimed.  
  
"But Kurt's right, it's past nine, alot of us are probably getting hungry, and I think I saw some sparkling cider and apple pie in the kitchen."  
  
BAMF  
  
Pietro raced up just in time to see Mystique's offspring, his twin, and Kitty vanish in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Finally, I thought they'd never leave."Toad sighed.  
  
"So, what's your plans for Wanda?"Pietro asked, flopping down in a chair.  
  
"Midnight kiss, what else."Toad said happily,"I'll finally prove to Wanda that I love her."  
  
"You realize we're probably gonna cause another blackout?"Pietro asked, then smirked,"Perfect."  
  
"Oh, yeah."Toad smiled,"Perfect."  
  
"HEY TOAD!! PIE GET IN HERE!"  
  
"Coming!"both boys yelled at the voices of their "loves".  
  
~*~The kitchen~*~  
  
Vega and Kurt are both sitting on chandeliers eating chocolate bars, Wanda is giving them strange looks from her spot sitting on the table, Lance and Kityy are laughing at them, and Rogue is just shaking her head and planning ways to kill Scott and Jean. Pietro and Toad race in.  
  
"'Bout time."Vega said in between chocolate bars,"We've gotta figure out how ta kill the X-geeks. Minus Rogue, the elf, and Kitty of course."  
  
"Good."Rogue snarled,"Scott and Jean die first."  
  
"Too true."Lance smirked,"So, what do we do first."  
  
"What do Scott and Jean hate most?"Vega asked.  
  
"Besides you and Lance?"Rogue said dryly,"Jean's scared of , ok, pixies? and Scott, his dead parents."  
  
Vega fell off her perch laughing,"PIXIES?!! HA, SHE IS PATHETIC!! Kurt, get ready to have some fun, Rogue, think you can steal my powers WITHOUT knocking me out?"  
  
"Ah could try, but don't get yah hopes up."Rogue sighed, quickly tapping her younger sister on the firehead, causing a slight bolt of electricity and making Vega dizzy.  
  
"Well,"Lance sighed,"she didn't faint."  
  
"Mommy, why are there beyblades dancing around my head?"Vega said dumbly.  
  
The whole room, minus Pietro, who was struggling to keep a strait face, fell down laughing. Vega finally regained her composure.  
  
"Ok, you're gonna die Stripes, but, right now, go find Jamie and steal his powers, then get back in here."  
  
Rogue ran out of the room and returned about a minute later, with about five copies. Lance, catching on, hit Rogue over the head a few times, creating about thirt copies.  
  
"Rogues, turn into pixies please, Kurt, you know that Scott's parents look like?"Vega said, receiving a nod and a mental image from her twin,"Ok, I'll take his mom."  
  
The twins transformed into bloody, forms of Scott's parents, with skin hanging from their bodies, and a bunch of gruesome stuff I'd have to change the rating on this for to type. Rogue, and her copies, all turned into pixies and the team began to head into the other room, Lance armed with Vega's video camera and Kitty with her digital one. The pixies began shreiking and flying around the room, while Kurt and Vega walked around Scott like zombies. Both teens went pale and began screaming wildly, running around the room, holding their heads. Naturally, the twin and Rogues gave chase, laughing in their minds.  
  
"Scott, come back,"Vega said, imitating the voice of Scott's mother,"I just want a hug!"  
  
'No, you're dead! Stay back, Back!!!"Scott curled up in a ball and began crying and sucking his thumb.  
  
Jean was about the same, hiding behind a couch, and then other things, till she too, curled up and began to cry. The pixies and zombies suddenly vanished.  
  
~*~Back in the kitchen~*~  
  
Everyone is laughing hystericly, rolling on the floor, all that stuff. Wanda is leaning on Toad for support, and Vega's about the same with Magnusson. (Pietro:KAILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"That *gasp* was *gasp* rich!!"Lance yelled,"Summers *gasp* was *gasp* terrified!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"Vega howled with laughter,"Who's next."  
  
"Daniels, please!"Pietro yelled.  
  
"Fine by me, Rogue?"Vega smiled.  
  
"Hmm,"Rogue searched her mind,"bunnies, fluffy, pink, bunnies."  
  
"This is gonna be too good."Pietro smirked.  
  
"Do we REALLY have to do Evan?"Kurt asked, receiving a glare from his siblings,"what, he's my friend."  
  
"Fine, you don't have to help."Vega gave an exasperated sigh and hit Rogue on the head about thirty times, creating hundreds of copies, which promptly turned into pink bunnies.  
  
Vega transformed into a blue one and the troop rampaged out, camera crew close behind. Evan took one look, and shreiked like a little girl. He began racing around, firing off spikes in every direction, hitting the still sobbing Jean in the head. (DIE JEAN!!!!! MWAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! That was for DarkLady!) The bunnies, teleporting out of the way to dodge Evan's spikes, quickly climbed all over him, making him shreik more. Evan curled up in a ball and began sobbing madly.  
  
BAMF  
  
Once again the terror team was on the floor laughing.  
  
"Next up,"Rogue laughed,"Newbies! Just lock them in the danger room with Barney and the Tellitubies!"  
  
The entire room shuddered at the thought, then the teleporting trio began to work. Rogue handled the danger room setup and the twins hunted down the new recruits and trapped them in the danger room, then met their friends in the control room, and it began. They began running around, screaming, running into walls and all that stuff.  
  
"Let's leave them for awhile,"Vega smirked,"let it sink in that we're boss."  
  
"Sounds good."Lance said as the troup left.  
  
~*~Back in the living room~*~  
  
"Well, Jean's dead, YAY!!!!"Rogue said happily, dancing around.  
  
Everyone:*Joy to the world  
Jeanie's dead!  
We Bar-B-Qued her head!  
Don't worry about the body  
We flushed it down the pody  
Round and Round it goes  
Round and round it goes  
Around and round and round it goes!!*  
  
Scott went into another round of sobbing and Evan had vanished.  
  
~*~A few hours later~*~  
  
The new recruits, very frazzled, sat around the room, glaring at their attackers. Evan is hiding in a closet and Scott is STILL sobbing hystericly. Suddenly Vega realized it was almost midnight.  
  
"One minute till midnight!"Kurt shouted before she could open her mouth.  
  
The whole room, minus Scott, jumped to their feet as Vega turned the tv on. It was the ball dropping in New Your City. People began moving around franticly, mostly the boys. Finally everyone settled down, Scott STILL sobing.  
  
"Somebody shut him up!"Vega moaned.  
  
"Gladly,"Wanda said, sending the sobbing mutant across the room with a hex bolt and knocking him out.  
  
"Thankyou!"the whole room chorused as the coundown began,"Ten! Nine!"  
  
Vegan made sure her cameras were in place.  
  
"Eight! Seven!"  
  
Wanda looked around fearfully, Toad was on the other side of the room.  
  
"Six!!! Five!!!"  
  
Pietro slinked up behind Vega, Toad doing the same to Wanda.  
  
"FOUR! THREE!"  
  
Kurt wrapped his tail around Amanda's waiste. (thought I forgot her, didn't you?)  
  
"TWO!!!!!"  
  
Each guys pulled ihs respective girl close to him, Lance/Kitty Kurt/Amanda Bobby/Amara (I just pulled that one out of a hat) Jubilee/Ray (I'm sorry, but Roberto's just a pain to me) Wanda/Toad Pietro/Vega (i smell a power outage)  
  
"ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kiss attack! The light's flashed, then exploded all over the state.  
  
~*~About two miles away~*~  
  
Logan looked up from his beer and exchanged glances with the rest of the institute adults.  
  
"MAXIMOF!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Great, he won't shut up now."Storm said dryly.  
  
"This will."Mystique said, coming out of the shadows and pulling the stunned Logan into a lip lock.  
  
The rest of the group just stared in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just need to do the Epilogue now!  
  
Vega:Great  
  
Disclaimer:shut up 


	21. Epilogue, I can't believe it's over!

*Lookin' out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the city go rushin' by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why*  
  
"Welcome back to school."Vega hissed dryly,"My nightmare."  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this."Wanda snarled,"You are going to die, Vega."  
  
"'C'mon Wanda,"Amanda pleaded,"it's fun teasing the teachers and causing trouble."  
  
"That's not something we uaslly hear from you."Pietro teased, running circles around the trio.  
  
"Get outta my face pie boy or I'll rearrange your."Vega snarled.  
  
"Oh, come on,"Pietro sighed,"you're not still mad about New Years?"  
  
"I not only got a lecture from my dad AND Mystique,"Vega hissed,"my laptop, cameras, and every light in the town got blown sky high thanks to me!! I couldn't do any computer work for a week!! Now get out of my way!"  
  
Vega shoved the speed demon away from her and guided her friends into their classroom, creative arts.  
  
"Welcome back girls,"their teacher greeted them warmly,"I'm hoping you and Kurt got your video project done, Vega."  
  
*Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can fell the heat but it's soothing  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town*  
  
Vega held up a black disk,"And you're gonna love it."  
  
"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"Wanda whispered as the trio took their seats, soon joined by Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"Vega, Kurt, could you please bring your project up?"the teacher said, smiling at the twins.  
  
"Kurt, where's that projector you promised me?"Vega smiled, pulling out her new laptop.  
  
Kurt handed her a small black box ans hooked it up to her laptop,"Don't blow zis one up, I need to give it back to ze professor."  
  
Vega put the disk in her laptop and began playing it. It took about three seconds for Wanda to realize what she was up to, and nearly hex bolted her.  
  
'She's been spying on me again.'Wanda mentally snarled.  
  
*Downtown the young ones are growing  
Downtown the young ones are growing  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music go round*  
  
Vega had combinded all of the videos she'd gotten of Wanda, and Todd, and turned them into a music video to the song "Can't Fight The Moonlight". She could tell her teammates, along with Kurt, were using all their strength not to laugh at her face. The video finished off with the few images she'd scalvaged from the New Years fiasco, thankfully, for Vega anyway, she'd gotten some nice kiss shots. She heard alot of crackling as Vega's laptop and Kurt's image inducer began to spark.  
  
~*~At lunch~*~  
  
Vega is sitting on one of the tables, Kurt, Amanda, Rogue, Wanda, Lance, and Todd are seated around her.  
  
"Are we going to get an explination?"Lance asked, taking a bite out of a cheese burger.  
  
"This,"Vega said, pulling a photo album out of her back pack,"pictures from Christmas and the few I could scavenge from New Years."  
  
"You mean the ones you didn't blow sky high?"Amanda teased.  
  
Vega opened the album to the first page, actually, a sketch of Vega's akward family was there, including Sabertooth and Mystique. Vega was hanging from Logan's neck, Sabertooth is hanging Kurt upside down by the tail, Mystique and Lance are back to back, like they'd just gotten in another fight and Rogue is threatening them with one of her gloveless hands.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at the picture,"You and your sketches, but Ah'll have ta admit, that's about the way our family is."  
  
*Friday nights the music gets faster  
Look boy don't check on your watch  
Not a chance  
I'm not leaving now honey  
Not a chance*  
  
Kurt nodded in agreement and turned the page. The first real picture was Scott's face when he saw the Brotherhood on Christmas morning, the second was Rogue knocking him out.  
  
"That's ma girl."Amanda laughed.  
  
The next two pictures were of Wanda and Todd, first when he gave her the pendant, the second was the mistletoe attack. Lance and Kurt nearly fell out of their seats laughing.  
  
"It never ends does it?"Wanda groaned.  
  
"Nice pic."Todd commented.  
  
Vega turned the page, and got close to screaming, someone had slipped a picture of Pietro kissing her into it,"KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Meep."  
  
"Now who's gettin' it?!"Wanda sneered,"HA!!"  
  
Vega snarled and pointed to the next picture, Wanda's face when she found out she'd have to go on her date. Wanda made a rock fly at Vega's head, only to have her telport out of the way. The next two pictures were of Kurt in his panick stricken state.  
Kurt gave his twin an evil look.  
  
"Oh, man,"Todd cackled,"that was rich! Your face was priceless!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"Kurt yelled.  
  
*Hot shot, give me no problems  
Much later baby  
You'll be saying, nevermind  
You know life is cruel  
Life is never kind*  
  
Todd stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well, ya gotta admit,"Amanda smiled,"it's pretty funny when you think about it."  
  
Vega nodded and turned the page again to a picture of Vega and Kitty singing, Kitty's face bright red. A new round of blushing struck Kitty and Lance. The next two pictures were of Kurt being attacked and pinned by Vega.  
  
"I knew that would work,"Vega smirked,"you can always get drawn out by stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah,"Lance teased,"Vega may be the youngest, (Vega:By half an hour!) but Kurt's the most gulible."  
  
"Who's ze one who keeps getting migranes from his powers?!"Kurt snapped.  
  
"Break it up boys."Rogue sighed,"There are time when Ah think that Ah'm the only sane one in this family."  
  
The last picture on the page was of Sabertooth dancing through the common room in a tutu. This time Vega was the only one who didn't fall out of her seat laughing.  
  
"I can't believe that man is our father!"Lance yelped,"I wouldn't do something that stupid."  
  
"Oh really?"Vega teased, turning the page to a picture of Lance in a bright pink tutu,"I got this right before you left the orphanage."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!! I THOUGHT I BURNED THOSE!!!!"  
  
The hysterical laughter struck the teens again. By this time all the laughter had gathered the attention of some of their classmates.  
  
"You were saying bro?"Rogue teased.  
  
The next several pictures were from the food fight, not pretty. Then came the snow war, more importantly, Wanda's kiss. Wanda made an effort to snatch the album before Vega could turn the page, no such luck. Another round of hysterical laughter rose from the teens and Wanda turned as red as her clothes.  
  
"I.HATE.YOU."Wanda snarled,"Well, then again, look at the next page."  
  
Wha...............KUUUUUUUUURT YOU ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD!!!"Vega lept from her perch and tackled her twin.  
  
*Kind hearts'll make a new story  
Kind hearts are gravity pulling  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music go round  
Da da dadada Da da dadada  
Da da dadada Da da dadada*  
  
Do I really need to tell you what the picture was? Vega fell out of the tree ring a bell?  
The hysterical laughter refused to stop. Wanda was laughing more than anyone.  
  
"Ha, now who's gettin it?!"she howled with laughter,"You're worse than me!"  
  
"I'll have to agree there."Lance smirked, till he got hit in the face with Vega's notebook,"Ouch."  
  
Vega turned the page, and Vega finally got to smile again. Her hidden cameras had worked like a charm. She'd gotten perfect pictures of Pietro racing up the wall, getting caught/saved by Kurt. The laughter broke out again. About this time the hysterical laughter caught the attantion of everyone's favorite speed demon. (Hell Fire:You've GOT to be kidding) (Where the heck did you come from?) (Hell Fire:I'm a hacker) (I noticed, guys, this is my cousin, Hell Fire, master of all things Zoids and Beybalde.) (Hell Fire:I suggest you get back to the story)  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?"Pietro asked, speeding over.  
  
"You."Wanda snickered,"Trying to play Romeo."  
  
"Huh,"Pietro looked over Lance's shoulder and turned redder, if possible, than Wanda had been,"Um............"  
  
*Come closer honey  
That's better  
Got to get a brand new experience feelin' right  
Oh, don't try to stop baby*  
  
"I knew those hidden cameras would work."Vega snickered, turning the page,"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BLUE FUZZ BALL YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!"  
  
Kurt's holowatch exploded, along with some other electronics. Kurt became very thankful for Vega's talents as a teacher at that time, shape shifting into his human form, then he started laughing at his twin again.  
Vega's almighty plan had backfired, and he'd used her cameras to first catch Pietro's graceful frenzy across the roof top, then, by some miracle, Vega getting her second kis from him. He ducked just before Vega could kick him in the face.  
  
"What, I couldn't help it."Kurt whined,"It was ze perfect chance for revenge!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE HAIR BALL!!!"Vega snapped,"AND YOU!"she turned to Pietro,"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AFTER THIS ONE!!!"  
  
Pietro backed away in fear,"C'mon, sugar, it was just a little kiss."  
  
Vega's eyes went wide with fury, and the intercom, just replaceded yesterday, exploded again. Dark colors erupting now and then with bright flashes attacked Pietro's mind, bringing him to his knees in pain.  
  
"He asked for it,"Lance said flatly,"I learned years ago not to push my luck with her, those powers are more dangerous than Wanda's when you push them enough."  
  
"Finally a boy with SOME common sense."Wanda said dryly,"Down Vega, he's had enough for now."  
  
Vega returned to her table top perch and the photo album, returning to her smiles and laughter at the pictures of Evan, Jean, and Scott cowering in fear of their worst nightmares.The laughter continued, even when they reached the New Years kisses, they were too busy laughing at the picture Storm had given them, Mystique and Logan in a lip lock was too much for anyone who knew them.  
  
"I'll have ta hand it to her,"Todd laughed,"she's the only female who can keep him busy, besides his daughters of course."  
  
"Yeah, besides us."Rogue laughed.  
  
"And we keep him too busy."Vega added,"WAY too busy."  
  
*New York to California  
There's a new wave comin we warn ya* (Hell Fire:Yeah, a mutant wave) (Shut up)  
*We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music go round*  
  
"You keep us all busy."Principal Kelly snarled, walking up to them,"You mutants are a menace to this school."  
  
"Oh boy, detention, big whoop."Vega retorted,"We'll skip it anyway."  
  
"That's it Darkholm, suspention!"  
  
"Bite me!"Vega snapped, sending a surge of colors through the principal's mind.  
  
"Go Vega, go Vega, go go go Vega!"Amanda, Rogue, and Wanda chanted as the youngest daughter of Mystique stopped using her powers and started fighting with words.  
  
"You are not to use your powers in school!"the principal snapped.  
  
"So, like I give a care!"Vega snapped, looking him in the eyes,"You, and any other humans, don't scare us."  
  
"Mutants are the next stage in human evolution,"Amanda hissed,"trying to stop us is like trying to stop a moving train with a dime, impossible."  
  
"Every day another child is born with the potential to become a mutant,"Lance added.  
  
"And by zis time fifty years from now,"Kurt snapped,"mutants will rule zis world."  
  
"There's a new wave comin' Kelly."Rogue smirked.  
  
"The question is,"Todd began.  
  
"Are you gonna ride it?"Pietro asked.  
  
"Or will it ride you?"Vega finished, sending the huge crowd, mutant lovers and haters alike, into applause.  
  
*We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America*  
  
Vega took a step towrds the principal, and he took an involutary step back.  
  
"Mutants rule this school, Kel."she snarled,"Just like our ancestors fought for their freedom in the War For Independance, we'll fight for our freedom to be people. Until then, we rule, you're weaker, smaller minded, and a heck of a lot dumber than us, we could take you down easily."  
  
"And like in the Civil War,"Rogue added,"we stood divided, two different sides, one believeing peace with the humans was possible, the other thinking war was imminent. Both were right, and wrong. A war will come, but it will be followed by peace and calm."  
  
"History repeats itself."Kurt smirked,"And you will fall."  
  
*We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America*  
  
"This is our generation."Lance hissed.  
  
"Mutant or not,"Wanda smiled.  
  
"We're all human. The next generation of life."Pietro snarled.  
  
"Mutant or not,"Vega fisihed,"You taught us to fight for what we believe in, and that's what we're gonig to do."  
  
Humans (Minus Kelly):*We're the kids*  
  
Mutants:*We're the kids*  
  
All:*We're the kids in America!!*  
  
!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Authoress:It's done!!!  
  
Kurt:PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!  
  
Vega:Freedom!!!  
  
Rogue:It's over!!!  
  
Hell Fire:She's still got her other X-Men fic  
  
Cast:DAMN!!!!!  
  
Authoress:Ok, this fic DOES NOT reflect on my other one, besides a few details. I had a BLAST writing this, and I'll probably do more like it. This has been awesome, I can't believe it's over  
  
Hell Fire:Believe it cuz, that's the life of an author.  
  
Authoress:Well, see you all later, it's been fun.  
  
Cast:BYE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:We're the kids in America!! DROP DEAD HUSSEIN!!!!! THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR BIN LADEN AND NORTH KOREA!!!! 


End file.
